History Repeats Itself
by 6footer
Summary: COMPLETE-What happened after Ryan asked the kid if he needed help? Did he? What happened? Can Ryan help him like Sandy and Kirsten helped him? Post finale- A little Ryan/Taylor, Ryan/Sandy/Kirsten, a little Ryan/everyone sorta. Fist fanfic!THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

_"Yeah, I'm leaving the sight now, everything looks good. We're right on our target."_

"_Thank you" Ryan hung up the phone as he looked up from his Range Rover and saw a kid sitting on the curb next to the pay phones._

"Hey Kid, need any help?" I asked the kid. He turned and stared at me as I stared back at him. It was like looking a mirror that took me back to me seven years ago when I called Sandy for help. Was I really going to try to do what Sandy and Kirsten had done for me? That is what entered my brain when I asked the kid.

The Kid stood up, hesitated and then came over to me. "Need help?" I asked again after he didn't answer me. He stared at me still; he was a kid of few words.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to get something. Right then I had a new appreciation for Sandy.

"Baze," He replied quietly as he looked down at his shoes.

"Well Baze, I'm Ryan. Do you need a ride somewhere or a place to stay tonight?" I asked leaning on the hood of the Rover. The kid, "Baze", looked up and then back at his shoes like they held the secrets to the universe.

"Sure," He replied as he looked up.

"Alright, let's grab your bike and go," I said as I nodded towards his bike.

He walked up to his bike as I went to open the back. I grabbed one of the sweat shirts I had in the back and laid it under his bike so it wouldn't scratch the paint any.

"Go ahead and get in, I have to stop at the grocery store and then we'll head to my house," I said to him as he just stared at me after we put his bike in the back. He turned and walked around to the passenger side as he walked away; I turned and walked to the driver's side.

We rode in silence as I again asked myself what I was doing. "You're doing what your parents did for you," I thought to myself as I drove. But could I do what Sandy and Kirsten did for me, could I really help this kid. Did I even need to do what they did? The kid hadn't even told me what happened, I never even asked.

"So what happened?" I asked finally, looking over at the kid who was staring out the window. He turned and looked at me as I turned back to the road. Even though I was pretty sure I knew what he was thinking, I still was wondering what he was thinking. He turned back to the window, silent.

"My dad threw me out," Baze said without turning from the window. "Literally," he added with a small smirk.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping I would get more. The kid looked at me again and then back out to the world outside the car. He looked at me like; "Why do you care?" I knew that look because I had given Sandy that look plenty of times.

"He was drunk, I screwed up, same old shit," Baze said as he continued to not look at me. "I got expelled from school for fighting one too many times, he was drunk and angry and threw me out after we went a few rounds." That was the most words he had said since I picked him up.

"Where's your mom?" I asked as I passed the grocery store, no way I was stopping and risking the conversation ending. Again the kid looked at me, I laughed a little inside. Was this what I put Sandy through? This kid was putting on a tough guy act and I wasn't buying it just like Sandy hadn't.

"She died when I was five," He said quietly looking at his hands that lie in his lap.

"Sorry, kid," I said sadly, maybe we weren't exactly the same.

"Me too, the day she died so did the man in my father," Baze replied looking up and out the window again. "After her death, that is when he started drinking and punching," he added looking back at his hands as he picked at his thumb nail.

"So do you think your dad will cool off by morning and let you go back?" I asked, I didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah, he'll be his normal loveable self again in the morning," Baze replied with a sarcastic tone. "He'll be, ah, he'll be cooled off," he said again more serious and more disappointed.

I made the turn on the road to the grocery store again after I went around the block and pulled in.

"Are you coming in?" I asked as I turned off the ignition. He looked up, thought about it, and then unbuckled his seatbelt and got out.

"So, I don't have a lot of food in the house, I have Captain Crunch, milk, orange juice, and bagels. Maybe some frozen dinners and pizza, but other than that not much else. I'm busy and live by myself, so I'm not exactly home a lot to eat. If I'm not home I am usually at my parents' house or out with a client or friends," I explained as we walked in the store. The kid was going to be with me one night and I'm sure what I had was enough but I still felt like I should get something for him.

"So anything you want for tonight, we can get, I have just got to get some TP, tooth paste and bottled water, but other than that it is up to you," I added as I grabbed a cart. I looked back at Baze, who just shrugged.

I grabbed the things I needed and then walked around trying to get him to tell me something that he wanted. He finally said Mellow Yellow, Doritos, peanut butter, grape jelly, and a box of Chips Ahoy cookies. I wasn't sure if I even had bread at my apartment, so I went and grabbed a loaf of bread with Baze following behind me.

"That all?" I asked as we walked towards the cash registers. Baze shook his head and then we got in line.

"This is it," I said after I unlocked my door and walked in, Baze followed looking around, curious. "It's not much but it's enough for me, and like I said I'm not home a lot," I said as I shut the door.

"No, it's cool," Baze said quietly as we put the groceries on the counter.

"Thanks, well that's the kitchen as you can tell, over there is the living room, down the hall on the left is the bathroom, on the right my room and the office," I replied pointing in the direction of the rooms.

"Sorry but the couch will have to do, because I don't have spare bed, but I'm pretty sure the couch pulls out into a bed. Friends say it's comfortable but I don't know," I explained pointing the couch that Sandy and Kirsten had bought me as a house warming present. The couch was comfortable to sit on but I had never slept on the bed so I didn't know how that felt.

"Couch is fine," Baze replied staring at it. He set his back pack down on the couch and then himself.

"Go ahead and turn on the TV if you want, the PS3 is down there and some games too if you want to play. I'm going to throw a pizza in the oven and then make some work calls. Go ahead and watch whatever, if you're thirsty, help yourself," I said as I handed him the remote. Baze nodded and then I turned to the kitchen.

After I put the pizza in the oven, I put the groceries away and got a class of orange juice. After looking in on Baze, who was on the floor picking out a game to play, I went down the hall to my office to call some clients and Sandy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Sandy asked on the other end of the line as I sat in my desk chair in my office.

"Hey, fine," I replied, thinking about Baze.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked, he always knew.

"So I was… ah… leaving a site today and this kid was sitting on the curb," I started and then stopped, talk about few words. "I asked him if he need help and now he is sitting in my living room playing video games," I added, nervous for some reason.

"Oh? Really? What happened to him? I mean, why isn't he at his house?" Sandy asked.

"You seem surprised?" I asked confused at his reaction. I shouldn't be since its Sandy.

"No, I just wanted to know what happened. Has he told you anything yet?" Sandy asked perkier.

"His dad was drunk and threw him out after he got expelled from school for fighting, his mom died when he was little, says his dad started drinking when she died. I asked him if he thought his dad would be calmed down enough in the morning to let him go back. He was sarcastic at first but then he said yes. I was just wondering what you thought I should do? Since you're kind of experienced and all in this sort of thing," I explained as Sandy stayed silent on the other end.

"Well how old is he?" Sandy asked. Oops, forgot to ask that one.

"I'm not sure, didn't ask. He looks about fourteen or fifteen, I guess," I replied after I thought about it.

"Has he told you anything else about his father?" Sandy asked after a short wave of silence.

"No, just what I told you. I don't know how to get a hold of him, if that is what you are asking," I replied knowing what Sandy was getting at.

"Well what school does he go to, or did he go to?" Sandy asked. Sandy was defiantly better at this whole thing than me.

"I don't know, he didn't say. I picked him up on my way back from the Oakland site, Oakland has lots of schools," I replied.

"Well, I would talk to him more and get some more information, before you do anything. Afterwards try to contact his father and if you can't reach him take him home in the morning and talk to the guy then. Talk like the new Ryan and leave to old Ryan and his fists at home," Sandy finally gave some advice instead of just asking questions.

"Well if he is drunk then it probably won't be worth talking to him tonight. If I've learned anything from Dawn and all her men is that drunks don't make good listeners. So I will probably wait until morning for that conversation," I replied as I stood up.

"So I'll talk to him or at least try, he's not a kid of many words, you know," I said with a smile.

"Well then, you guys should get along great," Sandy replied sarcastically. We laughed a little, because we knew it was true.

"Thanks, Sandy. I will call you tomorrow and tell ya how it went," I said leaning against my desks.

"Alright kid, love ya," Sandy said and then hung up.

I stood there a moment and took a few deep breaths. If that conversation told me anything, I have no clue what I am doing and way out of my element on this one. Sure Sandy did it but Sandy and I are totally different people. He lives to talk, I live to brood or at least I use not so much anymore. Could I really get this kid to open up to me? Sandy hadn't always succeeded too well in that subject with me so what made me think I could with Baze. The least I could do was try, I guess. Oh shit, pizza!

I ran out to the kitchen to see Baze cutting the pizza.

"Thanks, sorry, phone calls ran a little longer than expected," I said as I walked up to the counter.

Baze shrugged as he continued to cut, "No big deal, I got it."

I nodded as I was trying to figure out how I was going to start the interrogation; that's what I felt like it was; I'd been through plenty with Sandy and Kirsten.

"So how old are you?" I asked hesitant as I walked around to get plates and napkins.

Baze looked at me confused for a minute and then back down at the pizza, "I'll be fifteen in two weeks," he replied quietly.

I nodded as I put a piece on one plate and then I handed him the other.

"So what you're in 9th grade?" I asked as we sat down at the island.

Baze looked at me again, he was on to me, this kids wasn't dumb, and he knew what I was trying to do.

"Sophomore," He replied and then took a bite out of his pizza.

"Oh okay. What school did you get expelled from?" I asked as I left my pizza untouched.

"Piedmont high," he replied, this time not looking at me at all. He was uncomfortable, I could tell. I left him alone and started eating.

"You care if I join you?" I asked Baze after I put the pizza away, jotted down some notes for work and about Baze. He was playing NCAA 12 on the PS3.

"You play?" he asked as he paused the game and looked up.

"What you think I own the Play Station 3 and the games just for decoration? Of course I play," I said as I sat down next to him on the couch. Baze smiled a little and then handed me his controller as he got up to grab the other one.

"I will for warn you though, I haven't played this game in awhile and I'm a lot better at the ninjas and pirates," I said as I restarted the game. Baze smiled and then sat back down.

As we played and he beat me we rambled about the game or our skills, but nothing important came out. We played for a few hours and about two games before we both were too tired to continue.

I helped him pull out the bed and make it and then said good night.

I lay awake in bed most of the night wondering how tomorrow would go. If his dad would really take him back, if I would ever see the kid again.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING O.C.!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

"You ready?" I asked Baze as we pulled up to his house in Oakland. Baze was going back to his father this morning. Baze was now sitting in the passenger seat of the Range Rover, staring at his front door.

His house looked a lot like my house in Chino, old and run down. I stared at him, waiting for him to react.

Baze nodded slightly and then opened the door and slid out.

"I'll go with you," I said as he slid out. I originally was not going to but then I flashed back to the time when Sandy hadn't brought me back and what I walked into. I was going to be there for the kid.

We walked up to the house with Baze leading, this was too much like Chino, I didn't want to remember that day, but that was all that was playing in my mind. Baze opened the door and to my relief the furniture and his father were still there.

A man with brown short greasy hair sat watching T.V. on the couch. When the door opened he jumped up and turned to us. He was a fairly tall man, taller than Sandy, I would say. He was built pretty good too, I was glad that I left the old Ryan at home because I don't know if I could get the rust off quick enough to kick this guy's ass if I needed to.

"Basil King Walker! Where the hell have you been, boy?" the man asked angry, and yet worried too. Baze stood frozen and annoyed in front of me.

"Ah… Mr. Walker… I'm Ryan Atwood; I am an architect at ELS Architecture and Urban Design. I was coming home from a site and saw Baze, here, sitting on a curb. I offered him some help. He's been at my place in Berkeley all night," I explained hesitant about how the guy was going to take it.

"The name's Ben, not Mr. Walker and thanks but there was no need for that, Baze could have just come home," the man replied like he just now realized that I was standing there.

"Well according to Baze, he's says you guys got into a fist fight and you kicked him out, he thought it would be better if you had time to calm down. I would have called you to let you know but I didn't know how to get a hold of you and thought that you having time would probably be a good thing," I explained trying to be as much like Sandy as possible in this situation.

"I assure you, Mr. Atwood, that my son knows that he can come back anytime and I will not hurt him," Mr. Walker replied, he seemed a little agitated.

I looked over at Baze who was watching the two of us, with his hands in his pockets and ducking his head now and then.

"And I'm sure you are right, but the kid needed help and I helped him," I said trying to stay Sandy. "But apparently he didn't feel that way since he thought it best that he not come home until morning," I added.

The man took a deep breath as he looked at his son and then back at me.

"Well thanks, Atwood, you can leave now. Baze here is fine and thanks for bringing him home," Ben Walked said swallowing his pride to get me out of there.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to Baze for a minute before I leave," I said, recognizing the look in Walker's eyes, I had seen it too many times.

Walker nodded to his son and then glared at me in warning. A.J. had given me that look before when I had talked back; he gave the look as a warning. I hadn't always backed off after that look but today I thought it would be best for Baze if I did, plus I had left old Ryan at home, remember.

Baze and I walked outside as I reached in my back pocket and took out my wallet.

"Anytime you need help or something, call me," I said as I pulled out my card and handed it to him.

"If you can't reach me on my cell, call the office, my secretary will give me a message or find me," I added as I looked for something in the kid that told me he would call.

"Thanks," Baze said quietly and then turned and went back inside, shutting the door behind him.

I stood on his front porch and took a deep breath as the sun beat me in the face. This was hard stuff, I hadn't prepared for this crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked down at my watch; I had told my secretary that I would be in at noon. It was only 10:30, as I put the rover in drive, I thought I would call Sandy but then remembered he was in class.

Sandy was the Law professor at Berkeley and he really enjoyed his job, he seemed truly happy. Something about molding the minds of the young lawyers of the future, made him enjoy it more than anything else he had ever done.

I decided I would stop by the house tonight and talk to Sandy and Kirsten, I hadn't seen them in a few days so I thought dinner and a good old fashioned talk would be good. I was actually surprised I hadn't had a phone call from Kirsten yet asking when I would be over again.

"Hi Ryan, how are you?" Kirsten asked when she answered her phone. I had called her when I got to the office. After Baze's house I decided to go right to work, when I had got in and finished up a few things I called Kirsten to ask her if they were free tonight.

"Okay," I replied smiling at her enthusiasm.

Since Seth and Summer got married and then went back to Providence where Seth is a cartoonist and still continues to write his Atomic County graphic novel series and Summer is still involved in GEORGE but is not traveling like she was, Kirsten has been a little lonely. Sophie was in school now and with Julie in Newport with her son and Frank and Bullet, Kirsten had met friends in Berkeley but it still wasn't the same as Newport. Not that she was disappointed that they moved she loves Berkeley. Kirsten just went from busy business women to stay at home mom who occasionally went to lunch with professors' wives and the women professor's at Berkeley and the mother's of Sophie's friends. It was just a big change that she had to get use to.

"How was your house guest?" Kirsten asked, of course Sandy told her, Sandy told Kirsten everything.

"Ah… good… ah… weird, I guess," I replied laughing a little. "I'll tell you more tonight."

"Tonight? Are you coming over?" she asked excited. I could hear the smile through phone.

"If you guys aren't busy and you don't mind," I replied smiling, knowing the answer to that one.

"No we are not busy and of course we don't mind. You're welcome anytime, Ryan, you know that, this is your house as much as it is ours," Kirsten said as she called all worked up.

"I know, I know, I just like hearing you say it every once in awhile," I said laughing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Atwood, you have a meeting in ten minutes, Mr. Stone wanted me to remind you to bring the blue prints and your notes from the site yesterday," my secretary, J.J., said as she peaked in my office.

"Thank you, J.J," I said and then she left.

"Sorry, Kirsten, I have to go and prepare from this meeting. I get out at five, I'll be over after that okay?" I said turning back to the phone.

"Okay, Ryan, yes that is fine. Do you want anything special?" Kirsten asked.

"A home cooked meal will be just fine, whatever you make is cool with me," I replied smiling. I hadn't had Kirsten's food in about two weeks or so. Kirsten had improved her cooking skills majorly from the time I came to them to now, so I wasn't worried about her burning something.

"Okay, Ryan, see you later, have a great day, sweetie," Kirsten said and then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, anyone home?" I asked when I walked in Kirsten and Sandy's Berkeley home after work that day.

"Kitchen!" Kirsten called as I heard little footsteps come running down the stairs.

"Ryan!" Sophie yelled when she saw me. She ran up to me and before I knew it her arms were wrapped around my waist.

Sophie was a spitting image of Kirsten, but had a mix of her dad and mom's personalities. She was sarcastic like Sandy but with a little Kirsten mixed in as well.

"Hey, Soph," I said hugging her back.

"How is school?" I asked as she let go and we walked in the kitchen.

"Fun, but Molly stole the doll I was playing with today and I hit her and got in trouble," Sophie replied as she sat down on the bar stool by the island. "But I love school," she added smiling from ear to ear.

"Just wait that will change in a few years" I said smiling as I leaned on the island.

"Don't tell her that, let her enjoy it," Kirsten said as she smacked me with the towel in her hands.

"Don't worry mom, Seth already told me I wouldn't like it soon, but I don't mind," Sophie said and then jumped down and ran out of the room.

"What great brothers you are?" Kirsten said as she placed a big pan of water and potatoes on the stove.

I just shrugged and smiled as I sat down when Sophie had been.

"What ya making?" I asked smiling still.

"We are having steaks on the grill, homemade mashed potatoes, broccoli and cheese, and apple pie for dessert. I'm just putting the potatoes on. When Sandy gets home, he'll start the steaks," Kirsten replied.

"His last class just got over with so he should be home soon," she added looking at her watch. I nodded and then stood up to get something to drink.

"Have you talked to Seth lately?" she asked as I stood in front of the fridge.

"Ah last week, when he called to tell me he finished the next atomic county and that is would be on the shelves soon. Just called to brag and talk about himself, like normal. We didn't talk long though, I had to get to he site," I replied, Seth hadn't changed much over the years, he was still the same old Seth.

"What about you guys?" I asked sitting back down.

"I talked to Summer the other day to find out how her doctor's appointment went, but I haven't talked to Seth," Kirsten replied.

"Everything okay with the baby?" I asked after taking a drink.

Summer was four months pregnant with her and Seth's first child and everyone was excited about it. Seth was a little nervous, but he was excited.

"Yes, everything is perfect," she replied smiling happily.

"I can't believe there is going to be another Seth Cohen in the world," I said thinking about it and then laughing.

"Just hope it's a Summer Roberts, that's what I do," Kirsten said kidding, she loved Seth very much, but she also knew one Seth was more than enough for the world.

"How about Taylor? Have you heard from Taylor in awhile?" Kirsten asked hesitantly. I looked at her over my pop can. We hadn't talked about Taylor since we broke up nine months ago.

I shook my head "no" as I sat my can down.

It was quiet until we heard the door open and Sandy's voice coming from the entry way.

"In here, Sandy," Kirsten called as the footsteps came running again.

Pretty soon Sandy and Sophie walked in the kitchen hand in hand. Sophie defiantly loves the pops.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, in a few years she won't even notice that you're home," I said as Sophie ran away.

"You're just a little ray of sunshine today, Ryan," Kirsten observed with a laugh.

"I know… sorry, it's just been a long day and I didn't sleep that great last night," I replied realizing what I was doing.

"How was it last night? How did it go this morning?" Sandy asked after kissing Kirsten "hello".

"I was thinking we could talk about that after dinner," I said looking at my can of Mellow Yellow.

"You didn't punch his father did you?" Kirsten asked before Sandy had a chance.

"No, I didn't punch him, we didn't even argue. I was very Sandy-ish actually," I replied standing up to recycle the can.

"So what happened?" Sandy asked as he took the plate of steaks from Kirsten.

"I'm going to go see what Sophie is up to," I said and then turned and walked out. I didn't feel like talking about it right then.

I went upstairs and played with Sophie until Kirsten called us both down for dinner. During dinner they asked about work, we talked with Sophie about school. I asked Sandy how teaching was going. Kirsten made small dinner talk and then we cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then we made our way to the living room and let Sophie pick a movie to watch, she picked "Finding Nemo" once again. After the movie Kirsten took her upstairs to tuck her into bed.

"Ready to talk now?" Sandy asked while Kirsten was upstairs.

"I didn't punch the guy," I started as I looked up at Sandy who sat on the couch next to me.

I explained the events of the night and the morning to Sandy and Kirsten when she came down. They stayed quiet until I was done.

"I'm proud of you kid," Sandy said when I finished.

"Thanks, but I feel like you would of handled it much better," I replied with a small smile.

"You did fine, and I'm trained in that sort of thing," Sandy said reassuringly.

"Do you think you will…ah… see Baze again?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know, I hope not. But the look in his father's eyes says something different," I replied sadly as I stared at my hands sitting in my lap.

"But I think this kid is more messed up then I am… was," I added looking back to them.

"Well I think you handled the whole thing very Sandy-ish," Kirsten said smiling; nobody knew what to say to my last statement.

"Well Thanks, I tried my best," I said smiling as I sat back more relaxed.

"I better go guys, it's getting late and I have a nine a.m. meeting with a new client," I said looking at my watch it was going on 10:30. We stood up to say our goodbyes and they walked me to the door.

"Don't wait two weeks to come see us again, okay?" Kirsten said as we stood in the entry way.

"I'll try not to, just work is a little hectic right now, but I'll try," I said reaching for the door handle.

"All we can ask is to try," Kirsten said and then gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Kid, lunch sometime okay," Sandy said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Sure, okay, call me and we'll see," I said as we let go.

**A/N: Don't worry action coming soon! But hey you got two chapts in one day! Ch. 5 sometime tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

I had spent the last two weeks working more than sleeping. I had obliged Kirsten and Sandy a few days ago and met them for lunch but other than that I had no time for anyone. Seth's phone calls got cut short or didn't even get answered. I didn't even have my normal Monday and Friday beers with friends after work. This new client was taking over my life and my brain. If I wasn't at the office the office or the new sites, I was home working or trying to catch up on sleep. I would arrive at the office at 7:00 a.m. and wouldn't get out of there until 9:00 p.m. The new client had this big developmental plan for up near Richmond. We are building apartment buildings, condos, new law firm, Movie Theater, and hospital all in this same area all by this one group client. I had barely enough time to think about other things, and when I say things I really mean Baze. His birthday was two days ago, I called but didn't get an answer. With the clients and everything I hadn't had time to try again. The whole office was going nuts; finally today the big wigs came in and told everyone to leave at noon. I didn't get out of there until two.

On my home, I went to the grocery store to pick up some much needed food and things. Then came home and pit things away. After resting and looking at my notes for work once again, I felt like going for a jog. I ended up running four miles total. After a shower I didn't feel much like cooking any of the food I had just bought so I walked over to campus and ate at Noodles and Company for some Wisconsin Mac and Cheese.

After eating I turned on some Journey and plopped down on the couch and didn't plan on leaving it until bed. I watched the news and then felt up to some PS3 ninja style. I had been playing for awhile when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pressed the accept button as I got up to turn down the stereo.

"Hello?" I said not positive of who it was.

"Ryan?" a quiet voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. Baze is that you?" I asked after the voice registered in my head.

"Ryan, I need your help," Yes, defiantly Baze. He sounded frantic and nervous.

"What is it kid?" I asked worried.

"He's pissed, Ryan, and drunk," Baze said almost in a whisper.

"What happened? Where are you?" I asked trying to get more information.

"He thinks I stole money out of his wallet, but I didn't, Ryan, I swear to God, I didn't. He just spent it all on Beam and Cokes," Baze sounded truly scared.

"Where are you?" I asked again.

"I'm in my closet, he's on a mad rage, Ryan! Aw God, he's coming, shhhh," Baze whispered and then went silent.

I was dying; I needed to know what was happening.

"Ryan! He has a knife!" Baze yelled, it sounded like he wasn't near his phone like it was still in the closet and he wasn't.

"Baze!" I yelled looking for an answer, but got nothing.

I freaked I grabbed my jacket and my keys and ran out calling for Baze on the way. I once again didn't get a reply. It was silent on the other end. I hung up as my heart pounded intensely as I pulled out of the parking garage.

"Come on, pick up, pick up," I said to the ringing in my phone as I drove.

"Hi, Ryan!" A happy Sophie said on the other end.

"Soph, where's dad?" I asked frantic.

"I miss you Ryan, when are you coming over again?" Sophie asked like any six year old.

"I don't know, Sophie, but I miss you too. Now please give dad his phone for me, it's an emergency," I said trying not to lose my cool to my little sister.

"Okay, Ryan," Sophie said sadly.

"_Daddy, it's Ryan, he doesn't want to talk to me, he wants to talk to you, he says it's an emergency," _I heard Sophie tell Sandy a couple seconds later. If I wasn't so worried about Baze I would have thought her dramatic "_he doesn't want to talk to me,"_ was cute.

"Ryan what is it? What's the matter?" Sandy asked almost as frantic as I was and he didn't even know anything.

"It's Baze, says his dad is going on a mad rage, has a knife, I'm on my way there now. I need you to call the police and have them go to 303 Bonita Avenue, Piedmont. He was hiding in the closet when he called me and then his dad came in and I lost him he was just gone," I explained sort of fast as I drove the same way.

"Okay, Ryan, I'll do it. But don't go in until the police arrive, let them handle it," Sandy replied.

"Please, Sandy just call them," I said again as adrenaline pierced through my body.

I hadn't felt like this since I was chasing Volcheck after… after Marissa was killed.

"Just promise me, you will not go in there until the police get there," Sandy demanded like the old days.

"Sorry, I can't do that," I said and then hung up.

I arrived at Baze's house fifteen minutes later. I bolted for the door, breaking it as I kicked it open. I ran to find Baze lying on the hall floor with Mr. Walker standing over him with a bloody knife in his right hand.

I didn't think, I just ran and tackled Walker to the ground. Old Ryan and Kid Chino showed up as soon as Baze disappeared from the phone.

I got in a few good punches but not for long, Walker stabbed me in the fore arm mid swing for a right cross. That left me frozen in my tracks giving Walker the ability to roll over on top of me. I tried my best to swing and get some hits but he had all the power. I tried everything but got nowhere. He got two more stabs to my left shoulder, that was agonizing pain, but I still fought back the best I could. I finally got in a good knee in the back. That stopped him long enough for me to roll him and struggle to get the knife from him. The police arrived then and retrieved the knife from Walker as they pulled me off of him. They called an Ambulance as they took Walker into custody and I sat next to Baze, hoping that he was going to be okay. He had been stabbed in both forearms and once in the stomach, I sat next to him clutching my left shoulder with my right hand and my right forearm with my left hand. When the ambulance arrived they took Baze right away and I waited for the other one.

"Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, their my parents, you have to call them, they'll be worried, they knew I was going there. Is Baze okay?" I asked as the doctor tried to treat me.

"Calm down, kid. They are here out in the waiting room. Your father rode in the ambulance with you, remember," a nurse replied. No I hadn't remembered, after Baze was taken away everything else was a blur.

"Baze is upstairs in the O.R. to repair the stab wound to his stomach," the nurse added as another nurse put an I.V. in me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked not at all worried about the pain I was going through.

"He'll be fine, he's in good hands, but how about we get you fixed up first," the doctor replied.

"Now luckily, your wounds aren't too deep, so won't take too long to fix them up. We'll clean them and stitch you up. We'll have you stay overnight just in case," the doctor explained. "We'll put you on a morphine drip for the pain and give you some pain pills for a few weeks at home," he added.

"Alright, Ryan, get some rest, I'll send your parents in but they can't stay very long," the nurse, Holly, who was assigned to my room after the doctor got done treating me.

I was worried about Baze, no one had told my anything about what was happening. He had been in surgery since he arrived at the hospital an hour ago.

"Hey kid," Sandy said when they walked in my room a couple minutes later. I knew he probably wasn't too happy with me. I had ignored what he said once again and once again I paid the consequences.

"Sorry," I said ashamed as I didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey, don't apologize to me, you're the one lying in a hospital bed," Sandy said as he stood on one side of me and Kirsten stood on the other side.

"We're just glad the wounds weren't any deeper and you didn't lose a lot of blood," Kirsten said in a mother's tone.

"Sure, you should have waited, but I knew you wouldn't and plus, Baze's father could have killed him if you didn't get there when you did," Sandy said with a half smile.

"Have the doctors told you anything about him yet?" I asked.

"No, they say they can't because we're not related," Sandy replied sadly.

"How long do you think he'll get?" I asked Sandy about Baze's dad.

"Depends if the judge calls it attempted murder or not and if he tacks on child abuse and assault to that as well. I would say ten to fifteen years," Sandy replied after thinking about it.

"What will happen to Baze?" I asked feeling a little tired.

"He'll go to family, if he doesn't have a family he'll go to a group home," Sandy replied sadly.

I wasn't totally sure about what I was going to say next but I really wasn't thinking about much of what I was doing tonight. All I knew is Baze needed help and I was going to be there for him.

"I could take him," I said quietly as I stared at the foot of the bed and then hesitantly up at them both.

"Ryan, you can't be serious," is the first thing that came out of Kirsten's mouth.

"Of course I am why I wouldn't be. I know what the group homes are like and I wouldn't wish that on anybody," I replied as I sit up a little bit.

"Ryan, you can't take care of a 15 year old boy. You are hardly ever home, you're 24 years old. You were just telling us at lunch the other day that you don't have time for anyone lately. You cannot just take in a kid you don't even know," Kirsten argued.

"You guys did," I replied quietly.

"Yes Ryan but we were 40 and already had a son, and were more prepared. Like Kirsten said you're 24 years old, you're just starting your career and you're never home. How are you going to take care of a 15 year old kid?" Sandy chimed in.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out, with or without your help," I said a little broody.

"Of course we'll help you, Ryan, but we just think you should wait until you're out of the hospital and you are thinking a little more clearly before you decide. Plus you don't even know yet if he is going to a group home, they have to check family first," Kirsten replied.

"Yeah, that would be better," I replied, knowing all what they were saying were things I needed to consider.

"We just want best for you and Baze," Sandy said touching my left hand.

"Ryan, I'm sorry but visiting hours are ending," Holly said when she peaked in.

"Alright, Ry, I'll come by in the morning and see how things are going and when you get to go home," Kirsten said and then bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay, thanks," I said smiling.

"See ya, Kid, get some rest. I'll come visit you after class tomorrow when you're home," Sandy said and then patted my leg. I smiled as they turned to leave.

"That was nice, right?" Holly asked when she came in after they left.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"Is there any way you could get me some information about the fifteen year old kid they brought in just before me, his name is Basil Walker?" I asked as she looked at my vitals. "Please," I added.

"Um… I'll try but I don't know what I'll be able to find out," holly said after thinking a minute.

"Thank you, that would be great," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, now rest up," holly said and then left.

I just sat there for awhile thinking about what happened and what would happen to Ben Walker and where Baze would end up after all of this was over. I fell asleep about an hour later; I was drained, from everything. The only good thing about being stabbed it gives you an excuse to sleep, something I have been needing badly.

**A/N: Here's the action! Hope you enjoyed! My facts may not be totally right in the whole stabbing thing but i tried my best! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning there was a new nurse but Holly had left the information about Baze with her

Baze's surgery went great. The stab to the stomach had pierced his liver slightly which caused internal bleeding. The doctors repaired his liver and stopped the internal bleeding by sucking up all the blood around his organs and such. Luckily Walker didn't stab Baze's arms directly but just sliced them. The doctors controlled the bleeding and stitched him up like they did me. But unlike me, Baze lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion. The nurse said she checked on him before I woke up and said that he was stable and his own room.

After the nurse got done what she needed to do and after I ate breakfast my doctor came in to check on me. He fitted me with a sling and changed my bandages. He said I had to wait an hour or more for my prescriptions to clear and then I could go home.

"Hello?" I said answering the hospital room phone about an hour after the doctor was there.

"Well hello, brother from another mother," Seth replied in his normal cheery voice.

"Hey Seth," I said as I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"So Kid Chino has returned?" Seth asked excited.

"No, he hasn't, he just made an appearance for the night," I replied trying to convince him. I wasn't lying; I had no intention to resorting back to my old ways.

"Whatever," Seth said unwilling to believe me.

"So how are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Wow, did YOU just ask ME how I was doing?" I asked smiling

"Okay so you being stabbed and in the hospital trumps whatever I have to say about myself. Now answer me before the selfish Seth returns," Seth said laughing a little.

"I'm proud of you, buddy. And I'm fine, thanks. I get to go home soon," I replied.

"That's nice. Did I tell you Atomic County is at the top of the Best comics in the last five years?" Seth asked returning to the selfish Seth.

"Yes you did. Selfish Seth wasn't gone very long," I replied.

"Just for a minute, I had to," Seth replied.

"How's the kid?" he asked more serious now.

"Ah… the nurse says he's going to be okay, physically at least, I don't know about mentally. Your father stabbing you kind of leaves that part unknown," I replied just as serious.

"Sorry, buddy, really," Seth said quietly.

"Thanks now how are Summer and that baby doing?" I asked trying a happier note.

"_That baby'_? Ryan, really?" Seth asked as he acted like he was offended.

"A better word choice would be good since it's going to be your niece or nephew," He added with a little laugh.

"And when he or she gets here I will call them by name but right now I do not if it's a he or she nor do I know their name. So baby it is unless you want me to call him or her "_it" _until the baby gets here," I said smiling.

"Baby is good and so is Summer. But I tell you my friend and brother, be lucky you are 3000 miles away because Summer + rage blackouts+ hormones= SCARY," Seth replied as Kirsten walked in my room.

"Seth, Summer by herself is scary," I said as I smiled and waved at Kirsten who was giving me a funny look for my last statement.

"I know, trust me, I know… but she is extra, extra scary now," Seth replied as I laughed.

"Okay, Seth. I'm going to let you go, Kirsten is here and she loves you and misses you. She's my ride so, I'm going to go. I will talk to you later and will see you Thanksgiving," I said still laughing a little.

"Alright man, rest up, and you will probably be calling me tomorrow and I just want you to know I did nothing," Seth replied.

"Wait, what do you mean, Seth?" I asked confused and worried.

"See ya and tell the maja love her too, bye got to go," Seth said and then he was gone.

"Seth," I said trying to catch him.

"What'd he do?" Kirsten asked reacting to my confused look.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I'm going to like it," I said and then shook it off, shrugging as I looked up at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked shrugging too.

"Good, I guess still a little tired, my night off didn't go exactly as planned," I replied smiling as I swung my legs around to the floor.

"I checked with the nurse about Baze, she says he's going to be okay," Kirsten said smiling.

"Yeah, she told me earlier," I said as I thought about what he must be going through.

"Are you sure you want to take him if there is no family?" Kirsten asked after a short moment of silence.

"Yes, nothing is going to change that," I replied staring into her eyes, letting her know that I was serious about it.

"I need to do this, Kirsten. Me and Baze we're… we're the same… in a way. You did it for me, you guys gave me a family and a life I never really had and I want to do that for Baze. He deserves it, Kirsten, he's a good kid," I explained looking down once in awhile and then back up at her.

"Ryan, you spent one night with the boy, you don't know if he's a good kid or not. When you met him he was sitting on a curb after getting thrown out by his father for getting expelled for fighting," Kirsten tried to argue her point but I didn't work too well.

"You do realize who you are talking to, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Your son. The one your husband met in Juvie after he stole a car. The son who's birth mother threw him out because of it. The son who talked through his fists, the one who had the unfortunate model home incident. The son you allowed in your home and your family anyway after his mother abandoned him a second time. Are you really going to tell me not to take him in because I don't know if he's a good kid or not?"I asked as Kirsten stared at me probably shocked at the length of the sentence and the truth behind it.

"Because you're talking to an old pro when it comes to those sorts of things," I said with a half smile.

I had just talked about myself in third person form like Seth would; it made me smile and shudder inside. He was rubbing off.

Kirsten looked at me like she had just realized what she had just said.

"I could go on with the list of evidence that shows that I wasn't the best kid ever, if you would like." I offered still smiling.

"No, no, I don't think that is necessary," Kirsten said also smiling.

"I just want you to be prepared. It won't be easy; he'll most likely be mentally unstable for awhile. When you get stabbed by your own father your mental health and being able to trust people probably goes out the window at that point. We just want you to be prepared, Ryan, and to know that we will be there when ever you need us," Kirsten said as she rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"I know and If my past has done anything for me it's that it's prepared me for these things," I said looking up at her as I stood up.

Kirsten smiled sympathetically at me like she use to as she pulled me in for a hug. I embraced it and smiled and then let go.

"Last night when Sandy and I took your range rover back to your apartment I picked you up some clean clothes to go home in and your tooth brush and tooth paste," Kirsten said motioning to my duffle bag in the chair next to the bed. I had given her and Sandy the extra key to my apartment in case something like this happened and they need to get something for me.

"Oh did you feed Flapjacks, because I didn't get a chance to yesterday?" I asked remembering my 5 year old pet rabbit, that Summer gave me from her rabbit Pancakes. Pancakes passed away last year and Summer and Sophie had a funeral for her.

"Yes," Kirsten said smiling as she handed me the bag so I could go change.

"Thank you," I said smiling as I walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

When I came back out the nurse was there giving Kirsten my prescription slips and talking to her.

"Alright, Ryan, you are all set, get better soon and no rough housing or heavy lifting, you could tear your stitches and remember to where your sling at all times except to sleep and shower," The nurse explained when she saw me.

I nodded as Kirsten walked over and helped put the sling on me and took my bag.

"Thank you," I said and then the nurse left smiling.

"You ready?" Kirsten asked smiling still.

"Yeah, I just need my phone," I said a little sore from changing. Kirsten was nice enough to grab me a button up shirt so I wouldn't have to pull a t-shirt over my head.

"Got it," She said pointing to the hospital bag that had my things from last night in it.

I smiled and then led her out.

"I want to stop and check on Baze, before we leave if that's okay and if you don't have plans," I said turning to her as we walked out.

"Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything different," she said smiling. I smiled back as I went to the elevator. I was glad to be going home but I was still worried about Baze and was anxious to find out what would happen to him and how long Ben Walker would get.

**A/N: Kind of a boring ch. but there was Seth! :). Ryan sees Baze next chapt and goes home. Plus what Seth didn't do. And for those of you wondering where Taylor fits in to all this... don't worry she's coming! Thanks for the reviews and keep doing it! Ch 7 may be a while if it doesn't get out tomorrow! Church and grandparents tomorrow then work on Mon.! So be patient with me...sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTT'N THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE O.C.!**

"I'll meet you at the car," Kirsten said as the elevator dinged at Baze's floor.

"Okay, I won't be too long," I said as the doors slid open. Kirsten smiled and nodded as I walked out.

She understood that I had to see Baze alone.

"Ryan Atwood for Basil Walker, can you tell me what room he is in please?" I asked the nurse at the nurse's station.

"He's in… Room 316 and he's tired and weak so don't be very long," the nurse replied smiling sweetly. She was an older lady who looked like she was in charge and knew what she was doing; she just had that look about her. Like she had faced worried family members too many times, like it was just routine now but it still wasn't. Like she looked at each family as its own and didn't compare them to the last one or the next one. She greeted them the same way each time but the face behind the smile and deep within her eyes told a different story; that it didn't get easier as the years passed, that it would never get easier.

"Okay, thank you," I said smiling sympathetically and then she pointed me towards his room and I walked away.

When I walked in, Baze did see me at first. He was staring in the other direction out the window. Probably thinking about what would happen to him and how he would get through it. I had walked up next to his bed and was standing there for a couple seconds before he noticed me or chose to show that he noticed me.

"Hey kid," I said quietly with a weary smile after he looked at me.

"Sorry," Baze said in a quiet, raspy voice as he looked at my sling.

"No need, Baze, you didn't do this, you did nothing wrong," I said reassuringly.

"I… shouldn't have called you," Baze said clearing his throat as I walked over to get him a drink of water.

"It was my problem, not yours," Baze said coldly, after taking a few drinks.

Wow, I had pulled that line more than once with Sandy and Kirsten, but never knew how it felt on their end of it. I felt almost like he had punched me in the chest, I'm not exactly sure why because I hardly knew the kid. When I said it to Sandy and Kirsten I had been living with them a while so if I felt this way with Baze imagine how they felt.

"Don't worry, kids, I told you to call me if you need anything, if you needed help, and from what I saw, you needed help," I replied standing next to his bed.

"But you're hurt," Baze said pointing to my injuries.

"But you're alive and that is all that matters," I said with a little smile. "I've been through worse, trust me, it's not that bad," I added.

"If you hadn't of called me who knows what condition you would be in right now, I'm just glad you're alive," I said trying another reassuring smile.

Baze smiled shyly as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"What's going to happen to him?" Base asked quietly, still staring at the wall.

"I'm not sure, my dad, Sandy, he's a lawyer or use to be says he'll get at least ten years, but it really depends on if the judge tacks on child abuse and assault," I replied really unsure.

Baze stared at the wall some more.

"What will happen to me?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Well… you'll go to a family member and if there is none than you'll go to a group home," I replied hesitantly.

"Do you have any family that you could live with?" I asked after he didn't reply.

"I have an aunt and uncle in Seattle, but that's it, everyone else is gone," Base replied sadly as he moved his gaze to his hands.

"What if instead of a group home, you stayed with me?" I asked with mixed emotions.

Baze's head shot up as he looked at me confused.

"Why would you do that? Take in a kid you don't even know? Become an instant parent?" Baze asked shocked and confused.

"Because I know what it is like in a group home and because my parents did it for me," I replied still standing next to him as he continued to look at me confused.

"But I'm trouble, you wouldn't want me," Baze said quietly.

"If I didn't want you then I wouldn't have offered. And if you looked in the dictionary a few years back for the word trouble you would have seen my picture," I replied.

"But look at you now," Baze said smirked. Been there done that line.

"Because my lawyer and his wife took me in and gave me a chance to start over, or more like chances. I turned it around, cleaned up me act. Learned to trust people again, learned to dream again, and learned how to move forward and put my past in its place. The Cohens saved my life and now are the people I call my family and the lawyer and his wife are now the people I call my parents. I was 16, Baze; I had no one and nowhere to go, when they took me in and made me a part of their family. Trust me; you're nothing I can't handle. There are probably things that I have done that you have never dreamt of doing," I explained as those moments played through my brain as I stared at Baze.

"You would really do that for me?" Baze asked still surprised.

"Yes," I replied more sure than I had ever been before.

"Would you do that instead of sending me to Seattle, because I really hate Seattle and my aunt and uncle are not huge fans of me either?" Baze asked after some silence.

"If it was up to me, yes, but it's not it's up to the judge and what they think is best for you," I replied sadly. I was shocked that he asked me.

"But I'll try; I'll promise you that, I will try the best I can for that to happen," I added. I don't think I was actually thinking when I said that but I do know I was serious and that this is what I wanted.

We were quiet as Baze stared at the wall and I stared out the window. _Was I really ready for this? Could I really be a parent to this kid?_

We were quiet for couple more minutes before it was interrupted by the nurse from the desk coming in to tell me that time was up.

"Okay, Baze, I'll come by tomorrow and see you. Rest up so you can get out of here," I said before turning to leave.

"Thanks, Ryan, thanks," Baze said quietly.

I smiled and nodded, "no problem, kid," I said and then walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it? Is he okay?" Kirsten asked after I had got in, took a deep breath and leaned my head against the back of the seat closing my eyes. Questioning myself once again.

"He wants me to take him in either way. He says he has family in Seattle, but then he asked, after I told him that I would take him instead of a group home, if I would take him instead of sending him to Washington," I replied rather quickly as I opened my eyes and turned to her.

"And? What did you say?" Kirsten asked as she pulled out o the hospital parking lot.

"And I, ah, I ah, sort of promised him I would try. I promised him," I replied worried about what would come next in the conversation and in the long run.

Kirsten looked at me shocked, "Oh Ryan," she said and then turned back to the road.

"You do realize he will be devastated if the judge says no and sends him away, right?" Kirsten asked as she drove and a worried expression covered her face.

"I know, I know not my best moments ever. But I didn't even hesitate, I just said, but I meant, I can tell you that. More than anything before I meant it," I said staring out the window.

"But it's not like I promised that it would happen, I promised that I would try, it could have been much worse," I added lying my head back and staring at the BMW's ceiling.

"You have to make sure he knows that you'll try but that it still might not happen, Ryan, you have to make sure he knows," Kirsten said as she drove.

"I know," I said quietly.

We both sighed as Kirsten let it rest for the rest of the way to my apartment. I was nervous, but yet I really wanted it to happen. I think I felt like I had to do it because it is what Sandy and Kirsten did for me. I t was like I had to repay them or something.

"Okay, Sandy is going to top by after his last class, but if you need anything before then don't hesitate to call," Kirsten said after she got me settle after she insisted on getting me settled.

"You do know, I am 24 years old and fully capable of taking care of myself, right?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Oh, Ryan haven't you learned anything over the years, no matter how old you get I'm still going to do what any mother would do and make sure that her child is okay after something like this," Kirsten said smiling.

"You were stabbed three times; you're on pain pills, you can't drive, yes I am doing what any mother would do," she added still smiling. A few years back I would of added not every mother, but I was over that and was moving on.

I just nodded and smiled in agreement. Then Kirsten gave me a hug before turning to the door.

"I just hope you're ready for this," Kirsten said turning to me once she crossed the threshold, referring back to the conversation on the way home.

"Me too," I said with a weary smile as I stood resting on the door.

Kirsten smiled, hugged me again and then turned and walked away.

"Me too," I said after I closed the door and now was leaning against it.

After grabbing the box of Captain Crunch and taking in an hour of Sports Center, I made my way to my office to check my email and called my secretary, J.J. to ask her if I had any messages.

She said that Sandy had called the partners and explained what had happened they gave me a week off, but it's not like I am going to take it, there is way too much to do. I wasn't at all surprised that Sandy called work for me.

After talking to J.J., I sat back and thought about once again how my life had changed. Before I met the Cohens, I never would have thought I'd be the architect instead of the construction worker. Then I thought about if I became Baze's legal guardian how my life would change. Right now, I work, hang with friends, spend time with family. I live day to day as it comes and pretty care free. The only one who really depends on me is Flapjacks and he's pretty easy to take care of. A fifteen year old kid is no rabbit, so I can see why Kirsten and Sandy are so worried.

As I thought about all the changes, I made my way to my comfy couch and crashed on it, not lasting five minutes after I got there.

**A/N: Here you go… sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it, REVIEW even if you don't!**


	8. Chapter 8

A knock at the door jolted me awake. I made my way to the door as I looked down at my wrist that usually held my watch but it hadn't yet made it back to my wrist from the other night. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was Sandy.

"Hey Kid, how you doing?" Sandy asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Ah… Good," I said as I sort of stretched and moved out of the way so he could come in.

"You look tired, are you sure you are alright?" Sandy asked turning to me as I shut the door.

"Yeah, Yeah I was just sleeping I had fallen asleep on the couch a couple hours ago or like four hours ago, didn't wake up until you knocked," I explained as I led him to the kitchen and grab myself and him a bottle of water.

"Wow," Sandy said surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I thought I'd sleep an hour, at the most two, but with the new client causing lack of sleep and then being stabbed, I guess does that to you," I replied leaning against the counter as Sandy sat at the island.

He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I called work for you, you have a week off," Sandy said suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, J.J. told me. You know I'm not going to take it right," I said with a smile.

"At least take the rest of this week off and then start fresh Monday," Sandy negotiated.

I could handle that, it was Wednesday, that wasn't too bad.

"I think I can handle that," I said smiling.

"Good," Sandy said, impressed with himself.

"Now Kirsten told me about your conversation with Baze today," Sandy said in a fatherly tone with a bit of lawyer. It was his way of asking me about it without actually asking me.

"Yeah," I said shifting my weight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sandy asked like always.

"Uh… not really, Kirsten kind of took care of that for me," I replied after thinking about it.

"Have you heard anything about his dad yet?" I asked, sort of changing the subject.

"D.A. is saying two counts of attempted murder, one count of child abuse, they are saying 22 years without chance of probation. Which is pretty good, he's getting what he deserves if the judge goes for it. Though the one who will suffer most here is Baze," Sandy replied as he stood up.

I nodded in agreement.

"How is he?" Sandy asked after some silence as we moved to the living room.

"Tired, sore, confused, all of the above," I replied shrugging.

"He has an Aunt and Uncle in Seattle that he doesn't want to live with," I added, talking about it.

"What do you think the judge will say?" I asked as Sandy sat quietly beside me.

"They'll probably ask Baze what he wants but then they might also do what they think is best for Baze; an aunt and uncle or a 24 year old kid," Sandy replied not holding anything back.

"Why when you and Kirsten say it, it sounds so bad," I asked with a smile.

Sandy chuckled.

"I know you just want me to be prepared," I said before he could.

"But like I told Kirsten, Sandy, I haven't been more sure about anything in my life. I haven't been this dedicated since… in a long time," I was going to say since I was chasing Volcheck or trying to take down Oliver, but I decided against it.

Sandy smiled and understood.

"I just think it is a huge responsibility that you aren't ready for," Sandy replied holding nothing back like normal.

"You do realize that your son the one who still talks to a plastic horse and reads comics is having a baby, right. And you are worried about me, who grew up before my time, taking in a fifteen year old kid, who has really had my similar life," I asked with a small smile but I was actually quite serious.

Sandy chuckled, "Why do you want this so bad? Why is it so important to you?" he asked serious.

I stared at the floor as I sat resting my elbows on my knees.

"I guess I feel like I have to," I replied quietly not looking at him.

"Why? Because we did it for you or what? Why?" Sandy asked. It felt like I was in high school again and he was questioning my recent actions after a fight.

"Because he deserves it, because he's a kid and shouldn't have to go through this and yes, because you guys did it for me and I feel like this is my chance to repay it," I replied serious and then turned to face him.

"Listen, you can question me and tell me how I shouldn't do it until you turn blue. But Sandy I'm 24 years old and if I know anything, I know about a kid like this," I added after he didn't say anything.

Sandy just looked at me for a little while until his phone rang in his pocket.

"Hey honey." "Okay, I'll be right there." "Yeah, I'll ask him. Alright I love you," Sandy said and then hung up.

"I have to go, dinner is ready and Sophie is grumpy. Kirsten wants to know if you want to come to dinner," Sandy replied as we stood up.

"Alright, no thanks, I need to take a pain pill, I'm a little sore so I don't think I will be much fun, I'll be kind of out of it," I replied as I felt awkward because I had just silenced Sandy Cohen.

"Alright, kid, get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow," Sandy said, giving me a one handed hug.

"Okay, hey do you know where my watch is?" I asked returning the favor.

"Oh yeah, we'll get you a new one… it was a little discolored after the incident last night," Sandy replied as he stepped back. I nodded in understanding as I walked him to the door.

"We're, ah, we're okay right?" I asked as I opened the door for him.

"Of course, kid, nothing could change that, I just hope you know what you're doing," Sandy said facing me.

"I do, and if I don't I have some experts I can call for some free great advice," I said smiling.

"I don't know about experts and about free, you may have to pay up with a few dinners at the house, but yes anytime you know that," Sandy said also smiling.

"Night, rest and call if you need anything," he added before turning to leave.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," I said with a laugh and then Sandy waved and turned to enter the elevator.

Once he was gone I shut the door and went to the kitchen to take a pill and eat something. I fixed myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed the box of Captain Crunch and made my way back to the couch. I was going to enjoy my night off even if I had to get stabbed and be on drugs to do it. I channeled surfed for awhile before getting up and putting in good old Rocky. I was about ten minutes into it when there was another knock at the door. I had no idea who it was as I made my way again to the door.

When I opened it I was in for the shock of my life.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to, just felt right… Ch 9 soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

"Taylor?" I said shocked once I opened the door and saw who it was. I wasn't even that sure if what I was seeing was true. Taylor stood suitcase in hand in front of me, after nine months she was standing at my door with no notice.

"Hi Ryan," Taylor said walking in like she owned the place and like nothing had changed.

"Taylor?" I repeated, that was all that would come out, I was absolutely shocked.

"Oh, Summer called me and told me what happened last night, I was on the first plane possible," Taylor said as she set her things down and looked around.

"I had no problem travelling, though I had the old man next to me who kept on picking his nose, and the lady on the other side of me snored. But it was worth it," Taylor said fast like normal. She was the same old crazy Taylor.

"I bought you something, just from the airport I didn't want to stop anywhere else, but I did buy you something, I know you're not really a teddy bear kind of guy, but I thought he was cute, and I thought you would like him too, but then I saw this other one and I like him too, I couldn't decide so I got you both of them," Taylor said as she searched through her carry-on bag.

"Taylor… wh-what… what are you doing here?" I finally asked after she whirled around and handed me two teddy bears.

"I told you, Summer called me and told me about what happened, I had to come see you, I had to see if you were alright," Taylor replied almost slower but still in her Taylor voice.

"Duh, Ryan," she added smiling and then preceded to the kitchen where she started cleaning up things, though my kitchen is not dirty what so ever but according to Taylor it was.

The break up was her idea; I really had no idea that it was going to happen. One minute I was dropping her off at the airport for her new job in New York City. She had an intern with an advertising company in Berkeley and they offered her a position when she was done in New York. The next minute she is giving me a passionate kiss goodbye and then saying it was over and leaving me at the terminal.

"Taylor, you can't be here," I said quietly. She didn't listen to me she just kept cleaning the counter.

"Taylor," I said after she didn't say anything still.

"Taylor, you broke up with me, you just can't show up," I added stepping in between her and the counter.

"Ryan, I made a mistake nine months ago, I get that now, and I shouldn't have ended it like I did. But I miss you, and I know that I am crazy Taylor who doesn't know what she wants but I love you," Taylor finally said as she moved closer and I backed away.

"I was afraid, Ryan, you were the first real relationship I had, you know because of my beastly mother and falling for any man and even women once that even showed me the least bit of attention. Then, with me moving to New York, I didn't know how it would still work, I was afraid," she added as I stood brooding.

"You can't be here, Taylor," I repeated looking at the floor and then back up at her.

"No, I can because they transferred me to the Berkeley branch so I am baa….ck… but that isn't what you meant, you don't want me here, that is what you meant," She replied getting it halfway through.

I looked up at her and smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, okay, yeah you're right, I should have called, silly Taylor always assuming, okay, I'll go. You probably have a girlfriend, though Summer said you didn't, but anyway, I'll go," Taylor said as she grabbed her things and rushed for the door.

"I don't, I just can't do this, not now," I said standing in the doorway as she waited for the elevator.

"Oh, it's fine, bye Ryan," Taylor said and then entered the elevator.

I closed the door feeling horrible, but why should I feel horrible she is the one who left me and then showed up out of nowhere. To check to see if I was okay, she did still care about me, but I just couldn't forgive her, she broke up with me with no explanation for any of it. I called her when she got to New York and she never answered, I stopped after a guy answered, I wasn't going to beg her to come back, never, I just wanted to know why.

I made my way back to the couch and _Rocky_, thinking about things. _Rocky _after that didn't get the attention he deserved because I wasn't exactly thinking about that. I was thinking about Taylor and the break up and the day and the night before and Baze, _Rocky_ was not at all at the top of the list of thoughts going through my brain after Taylor's surprise visit. Before I knew it the credits were rolling. I got up and turned it off and decided to go to bed. Though I knew I wouldn't get a wink of sleep I was still pretty glad to be back in my bed.

The next morning I decided to get up at 6:00 because I couldn't sleep and I was tired of lying there staring at the ceiling. I got up toasted myself a bagel and shmeared it, ate it as I checked my email. After eating and checking, I went and showered. After watching the new for an hour I decided I would call Seth.

"Hey, brother," Seth said when he answered. "How you doing?" he asked cheery.

"Let me talk to your wife," I said not so cheery.

"She's not here," Seth replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that she called Taylor?" I asked being content with Seth.

"Dude, did you forget about my little addition problem yesterday, the one that equals SCARY?" Seth asked rhetorically.

"Sorry, you're 3000 miles away, you don't scare me as much as Summer who lives with me and can hurt me physically," he added with a laugh but he was quite serious.

"She threatened me with my life if I told you," Seth added.

"Whatever, man," I said rolling my eyes.

"So… ah… how did it go? What did she say?" Seth asked hesitantly. I explained what happened the night before as Seth filled in his funny useless comments here and there.

"So… ah… it was awkward to say the least… the very least," I said when I got done.

"So what you are saying she was same old Taylor Townsend and you were the same old Ryan Atwood," Seth said.

"Sure… whatever that is supposed to mean," I said with a small smile.

"What are you doing now?" Seth asked. "Why you up so early, mom said you had week off why aren't you sleeping, dude?" he asked.

"I'm sitting on my couch talking to you getting ready to go visit Baze. I'm not sleeping for the same reason I didn't sleep last night, my ex-girlfriend who may of very well loved or not showed at my house and my best friend aka brother didn't not warn me," I replied.

"Okay, not fair, SHE threatened MY LIFE," Seth said clearly as he yelled into the phone.

"Whatever, it's never stopped you before," I replied laughing.

"Oh, yes, it has plenty of times," Seth corrected.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing it off.

"On the way to the office, actually almost there," Seth replied seriously.

"Alright then, I'm going to go, tell your wife I will call her later and chew her out too," I said.

"Alright, man, but you think maybe she really meant what she said and that she did make a mistake and that maybe you should forgive her," Seth said putting in his real two cents worth.

"I don't know if I can do that, see ya," I said and then hung up before he could say anything else.

After talking to Seth I shut off the TV and walked out to go to the hospital. My life was way too complicated this month and I just wanted the craziness to end.

**A/N: CH 10 WILL BE UP IF NOT SUNDAY, TUESDAY. REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANKS to THOSE OF YOU THAT DO, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two months since the stabbings, and today is the day Baze get's to come home from the hospital. I was there if not everyday every other day; I was at the hospital as much as possible.

The judge sentenced Ben Walker to eighteen years without opportunity for parole a few weeks ago and terminated his rights over Baze. I made contact with Baze's Aunt and Uncle, Brianna and Mark Logan. Brianna is Ben's big sister but hasn't spoken to him in about six years. Mark owns his own mechanic shop and Brianna is an algebra teacher. They have five kids still in the home and two who are out. I'm not sure how ideal it is for Baze but they say they are more than happy to bring Baze into their home. Brianna says it will be good for him to have some authority in his life and that I couldn't possibly give it to him. Baze is less than thrilled and I understand why he doesn't want to live with them. For being a lower working class family, she is a very snotty woman.

Three days ago we met with a social worker and went to the judge; the judge gave custody to Brianna and Mark. Mark and I went to Baze's house and packed up his things yesterday and loaded them into Mark's truck. Everything was set and ready to go for today, except for Baze. He was very unhappy and he was letting everyone know it. He's been brooding for three days and was in no hurry to leave. Baze was feeling great and the doctor confirmed it, he had to watch what he ate and drank for awhile but he would be good. The doc said no sports and rough housing for a few months and that heavy lifting thing. Baze's physical health was great; the courts order him to talk to a therapist though so Brianna set one up in Seattle.

I had the chance to really get to know Baze the past two months at least as much as he would let me, there were subjects that we didn't touch, like his mom and dad and what happened after his mom died. But I learned that he liked to draw and paint, and that he absolutely loved to play baseball. Though he plays football, basketball, and runs track too, baseball is his ultimate love. He can play three positions; catcher, third base, and short stop. Baze said that he's played since he was four and has loved it ever since. He isn't totally sure if he wants to play in the big leagues, he says he isn't sure what he wants to do after high school. He seems like a really good kid and is very interesting to listen to him talk about the things he likes and the good stories from his past. Those conversations just made me want him to live with me even more and made this day even harder.

"Okay, Basil, say goodbye to Mr. Atwood, it's time to go," Brianna said outside the hospital after they got his things settled in the back seat. She didn't call Baze, Baze and no matter how many times I told her to call me Ryan, she wouldn't do it.

Baze looked over his shoulder at his Aunt and then back at me, "Isn't there anything you can do to stop this?" he pleaded in a whisper, "You could kidnap me."

I smiled at his last attempts, he reminded me of Seth, right then.

"Now how would that work, I would go to jail and you would go back to them. Come on they… well HE isn't too bad," I whispered back shaking my head.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't be a great idea," Baze said thinking, "Damn it," that one was a little too loud.

"Baze, watch it," I said scolding him. But Brianna heard too.

"Basil King, watch your mouth!" Brianna yelled whipping around glaring at the both of us.

Baze waved an apologetic hand at her and turned to me.

"Let's go, now," she replied still glaring.

"Just try to make the best of it, and if you need anything you know the number," I said trying to help him out. But he glared at me too.

"See ya, Ryan, thanks for trying," he said sighing and giving in.

"Anytime kid, sorry I couldn't," I said putting out my hand for him to shake. He smile and took it.

"Call anytime," I said as he turned to walk away.

"Will do," Baze said and then walked over to the truck. He climbed in and then Brianna shut his door turning and again glaring at me. This woman thought she scared me but she doesn't realize I've took on the best of the best, Julie Cooper, all by myself plenty of times. She was nothing I couldn't handle.

I smiled and waved at her as she turned and climbed in the passenger side. I watched them drive off and then I got in my Range Rover and drove off, feeling pretty crappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kid, have you heard from Seth," Sandy asked when I walked in the kitchen at their house.

"Ah… he's called me a couple times but I haven't answered because I've been busy with Baze. But I have 6 messages from him, I haven't checked. Why what's up?" I asked as I sat down.

"Ryan! It's a girl!" Sophie yelled on the top of her lungs as she ran into the kitchen with Kirsten following with her ears plugged.

"Really?" I asked looking at my parents as I caught Sophie who leaped into my arms. I had forgotten that they were finding out today.

Kirsten shook her head smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm afraid the Cohen men are now outnumbered, my boy," Sandy said also smiling.

"I think I am okay with that," I said thinking about it as Sophie messed with my hair.

"Me too!" Sophie yelled and I winced.

"Soph, honey, turn down the volume to an inside level, please," Kirsten said smiling as Sophie listened intently to her mom.

"Okay," Sophie said in her normal voice as she wiggled out of my arms. Once she had both feet on the floor she was gone again.

"A girl, huh," I said thinking about it as I sat down again.

"Yes, Summer is so excited and Seth is completely nervous," Kirsten said with a laugh.

"Cool," I replied laughing to as I pictured Seth with his daughter.

"So is Baze gone?" Sandy asked as he leaned against the counter with Kirsten on his arm.

I shook my head yes, "Much to his disliking, he wanted me to kidnap him until I explained how that wouldn't work".

"Sorry, Hon., we know how much you wanted the judge to side with you," Kirsten said sympathetically.

"Ay… I knew the chances of the judge going with me, I was prepared for it," I said smiling weary.

"Doesn't make it easier," Sandy replied as he stood up straight.

I shook my head 'no', agreeing with him.

"Have you heard from Taylor?" Kirsten asked. Taylor had payed a visit to Kirsten a couple times and Kirsten had made her case for Taylor just as many times. I would get out of work and Taylor would be standing at my car, she was back to the stalker Taylor and obsessive Taylor. One day last week she kept calling me so I finally went to lunch with her to get to stop calling, that lasted about two days before she started up again. It wasn't that I didn't want her back or that I didn't love her, but she broke up with me out of the blue with no explanation, she left me standing there. That had happened too many times to me.

"Of course, have I talked to Taylor, no," I replied smiling but Kirsten and Sandy weren't.

"It's my love life, guys, and she broke up with me and left and didn't answer my calls, I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine. I'm not doing anything wrong," I said reacting to their looks.

"But you are because you still love her and you're lying to yourself about it," Kirsten replied as Sandy stayed quiet.

"I'm not lying to myself, I do still love her, but I can't just go back to her when she shows up at my door step, if I ever do, it's going to take time," I said standing up.

"Have you told her that, I am sure she will understand?" Kirsten asked as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Well… ah… no not exactly," I replied ashamed.

"Tell her, kid," Sandy said chiming in as he grabbed his beer and walked out of the room.

"Tell her," Kirsten echoed and then followed Sandy out.

I stood in the kitchen by myself as I thought about what they said.

*Sigh*, "Why do they always have to be right?" I asked myself as I turned and grabbed a Faygo from the fridge and then walked out of the room to join Sandy and Kirsten.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, I called Baze to see how he was, which I already knew the answer to. He was miserable and didn't care who heard him say it either, He was sharing a room with his two cousins, Matt who is 9 and Josh who is 12, said he only gets five minutes in the bathroom to get ready and they have him going to a charter school and wearing a uniform. He was so unhappy.

"Ryan, Taylor Townsend is here for you, do you want me to send her away or do you want me to send her in?" J.J. asked over the P.A. message machine.

"Ah… send her in J.J., thank you," I said after thinking about it. About what Kirsten and Sandy had said.

Within seconds Taylor was standing in front of me.

"Just listen, Taylor, alright, no arguing or talking just listen," I said holding up my hand and standing up.

"I've had enough. You can't keep doing this, it isn't helping your case any," I started as I leaned against my desk.

"I love you, I do, but I am done waiting on you. I called you for a month for an explanation and finally stopped when some dude answered. I loved you and you left me standing in an airport with nothing. Then you just show up out of nowhere, I know because I was stabbed and you were worried about me, but you can't just expect everything to go back to normal, not yet anyway and not for awhile," I tried to explain the best I could but wasn't exactly sure how I was doing. Taylor stood in front of me quiet. I stood waiting for her to reply but she didn't.

"You can talk now, Taylor, I'm done," I said.

"Oh, okay. Ryan, I told you that I was afraid and that I made a mistake. That Dude was my roommate, Juan; I had gone to the store and had forgotten my phone. When I came back he said that you called but I just couldn't call you back yet. He is actually really funny and a really great roommate. He can cook good too… but you don't want to hear me rant about Juan so… I love you Ryan, I actually really love you and if you say that you are not ready to forgive me yet then I will respect that and give you space," Taylor replied. I had been saying that for two months and she hadn't respected it yet.

"Taylor, I have been and you still continued to stalk me," I told her as I stood up straight.

"Oh silly Ryan, I wasn't stalking you," she said with a laugh. I just let it go I wasn't going to argue with her.

"So we agree, we need time," I said after a quiet moment.

"We don't agree, but I will respect it," Taylor corrected like she knew everything.

"I will respect the fact that you do not want me here and that you are tired of me," she added in her dramatic crazy Taylor way.

"Taylor, I didn't say that, I said we needed time, take it slow. I just want you to know that we just can't go back to the way we were a year ago just like that," I tried to explain but Taylor already had it her head that I didn't want her there. I was totally confused like normal when it came to Taylor. She finally left, upset and I tried to clear my head of Taylor and go back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryan!" Sophie yelled when I walked in Kirsten and Sandy's a week later, the day before Thanksgiving.

"Hey Soph, you ready to go get Seth and Summer?" I asked as she hugged me. Sophie and I were in charge of picking up Seth and Summer from the airport.

Everyone was showing up for Thanksgiving; Julie, Bullet, Kaitlin and her boyfriend, and Julie and Frank's son, Max. Plus Sandy's friend, Jack who is a professor at Berkeley and his wife, Sara. Then there is my buddy, Ethan, who doesn't have any family in California and doesn't have the money to go home, so Kirsten invited him over to the house. It was a normal Cohen holiday with its open door policy.

"Yes, I'm so excited to see Summer," Sophie replied smiling up at me. "Seth and Max, and Julie and BANG, the Bullet, I'm excited to see everyone and Taylor and Kaitlin and Joey and Ethan!" Sophie named off everyone as we walked in the kitchen where Kirsten was making a list of all the food.

"Wait… Taylor?" I asked looking up at Kirsten, who wouldn't make eye contact.

"Oopsies," Sophie said with a laugh as she looked up at me and then at Kirsten.

"She didn't have any where to go and I didn't want her to be alone, her mother is going to Cabo" Kirsten finally said as she looked up.

"You guys have to get going," she added as she looked at the clock for a way out.

"Uh, huh, we're not done," I said as I smiled and turned to leave.

"Don't forget your jacket, Sophie," Kirsten yelled from the Kitchen as I got Sophie's coat off of its hook.

"Got it, let's go, Ry," Sophie said as she pulled on her jacket and walked out.

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a laugh and a salute as I followed her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Summer!" Sophie yelled when she saw Seth and Summer come out of the terminal.

Summer smiled when she spotted Sophie. She looked tired, being six months pregnant and fly 5 and half hours doesn't really mix well.

"Hey man," Seth said as Sophie hugged Summer.

"Hey," I said as we shook hands, we were both smiling from ear to ear. We hadn't seen each other since the wedding.

"Hey, Atwood, I heard you've been treating my best friend like crap," Summer said as she hugged me and Seth hugged Sophie.

"Good to see you too, Roberts," I said smiling.

"I'm a Cohen now, remember," Summer said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, how you doing?" I asked as we walked towards the baggage claim.

"Tired, pregnancy, Cohen, and an airplane, not a good combo," Summer replied.

"Hey, I did very well," Seth said offended as he laughed and we found their bags.

"Yeah, except you asked me how I was doing every ten seconds for five hours," Summer said as she held Sophie's hand and Seth and I carried the bags. Well I carried the two big suitcases and Seth grabbed their carry- on bags.

"Oh I missed ya, buddy," I said with a laugh as I looked at the weight difference.

"Missed you too," Seth said not getting what I was saying, the girls did though as they laughed behind us.

"So, Ryan I kind of invited Taylor over to your place tonight," Summer said as we loaded the car.

"What? Why? Thanks for asking," I said surprised but not totally surprised.

"Because you two will be busy playing video games and talking about things that I really don't feel like talking about so I need someone to keep me company. I knew if I asked you would say no," Summer replied with a mischievous smile.

"You guys don't get the idea of space and taking it slow, do ya?" I asked with a little smile as we climbed in.

Summer and Seth would be staying at my apartment on the pull out coach because Sandy and Kirsten were going to have a house full with the Coopers and the Bullet. The Berkeley house wasn't like the Newport house it didn't have two guest rooms and a pool house. Ii was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms. They had a small bedroom that they made a guest room that had a full size bed and a dresser in it and then in Sandy's office they had a pull out couch. So Julie and Bullet would be in the guest room and Kaitlin and her boyfriend, Adam, in Sandy's office and Max on the couch. We thought it would be easier for everyone if Seth and Summer just stayed with me.

After we picked them up we went back to Sandy and Kirsten's for a little while and then Summer was tired so we went to my apartment before Julie and everyone got there.

"So I have been hearing news about an Atomic County Movie!" Seth almost yelled as we sat playing the PS3 and Summer was in the Kitchen waiting on Taylor.

"What do you mean news, you're the creator you either know or you don't know?" I asked confused.

"Well I have been talking to some big wigs at Marvel and in Hollywood, they contacted me about making a movie," Seth cleared it up as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Summer said as she headed for the door, excited to see Taylor.

"Cool, dude, that's… uh… pretty cool," I said now distracted.

"Are you going to get all weird and broody on me now that Taylor is here, because if you it's not going to be any fun at all?" Seth asked or actually whined.

"No, Seth," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah… Ryan, it's not Taylor, it's ah… I think its Baze," Summer said turning from the door.

Seth and I both turned around to see who it was, it was Baze. I stood up and all most ran up to him.

"Hi Ryan," Baze said smiling and holding his huge duffle bag.

"You didn't?" I asked looking at the bag. I was hoping he hadn't ran away because that would have just made more problems.

"No, I didn't," Baze said smiling as Seth joined Summer behind me.

"So, you didn't run away?" I asked making sure we were talking about the same thing.

"No, Uncle Mark brought me down, they are letting me stay with you, well unless… unless you don't me to," Baze's smile turned upside down as he finished his sentence.

"Of course I want you here, but I mean are you sure they are letting you?" I asked as I grabbed his bag from him and motioned him in.

"Yeah, Mark is downstairs bringing some of my stuff up now. I guess I was too miserable for them, Miss Witch had enough of my moping around and attitude. They say they are going to call the judge and my social worker and recommend you. If you don't believe me then ask Uncle Mark," Baze explained as he came in.

"Baze this is brother, Seth, and his wife, Summer, I told you about them, remember. Guys this is Baze," I introduced as I sat his bag down.

"Ah yes, the infamous Baze," Seth said with a smile as he offered Baze his hand.

"I could say the same thing about you," Baze said with a laugh as he took his hand.

"So Mark is downstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll take you down to him if you want," Baze said annoyed that I was still unsure.

I was unsure because it seemed all too easy, he had only been up there a week and a few days. I was going to appeal but I didn't think, he would show up all of a sudden a week after he left. It just seemed way too easy, I knew for sure Julie Cooper wouldn't give up this easy, Brianna Logan was no Julie Cooper.

"Alright, let's go," I said and then followed Baze out. We stood waiting for the elevator, when it dinged up Taylor came out.

"Hi Ryan," Taylor said smiling huge.

"Hi, Taylor, go right in, Seth and Summer are in there," I said as I passed her and went in the elevator with Baze.

"Mark?" I said when we got downstairs and in the parking garage.

"Hi Ryan, nice to see you again," Mark said smiling, he was total opposite from his wife, sort of like Jimmy was to Julie.

"Mark, what's going on?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Ah… well we can see Baze is unhappy and it's putting stress on our family and my wife and we just think it would be best for all of us, if Baze was where he really wants to be," Mark replied.

"So what is the plan?" I asked looking at Baze but talking to Mark.

"Next week, Brianna and I will come down with our lawyer and give up rights to Baze and recommend that Baze stay with you until he is eighteen," Mark replied easy as that.

"We have some main things but we'll bring the rest of his things next week," he added resting on his truck.

"Are you going back tonight?" I asked, surprised that he would drive 13 hours the day before Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, I'm going to rest for a couple hours and then head home so I can be back in time to have Thanksgiving dinner with my family. So if you don't mind I would like to get going," Mark said politely.

"Of course, no problem and thank you for doing this," I said as Baze stood quietly next to me.

Mark nodded as he handed me Baze's other bag and then walked around and got in his truck.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" I asked with a half smile as we watched Mark pull away.

"Me? Never…" Baze said trying not to laugh.

"Come on, kid," I said smiling and patting him on the back as I turned to go back up.

I couldn't get over the fact that he was here all of a sudden. But it wasn't over yet the judge still had to say okay. My luck he would send Baze to some foster home.

**A/N: This Chapt was a tough one for me to write… I don't know why I just had a really hard time writing it. I hope you like it and if you don't oh well. Ch 12 soon, I think probably Thursday… maybe! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I OWN NOTHING O.C.!**

"Baze we have to go, we are all waiting for you, kid," I called Baze from the entry way with Seth and Summer as we waited to go to Sandy and Kirsten's for Thanksgiving.

"Sorry," Baze said when he came out from the hallway looking pretty sharp. "Do I look okay?" he asked nervous, he had a button up shirt on and a nice pair of jeans and looked pretty good.

"You look great," Summer chimed in as Seth and I just stared at him stunned.

"Thanks," Baze said and then walked out with us following.

"Is Taylor meeting us there?" Seth asked me as we entered the elevator.

"I have no idea, why don't you ask your wife," I replied annoyed that Taylor was even coming.

The night before was a little weird, after the introductions, Taylor and Summer talked about baby stuff and girl stuff and I don't know what all and Seth, Baze and I played video games. The girls stayed in the kitchen and we stayed in the living room. About eleven o'clock, Taylor went home and the rest of us went to bed. I gave Seth and Summer my room, since she is pregnant and all, I took the bed in the couch and made a bed out of cushions on the floor for Baze. Taylor and I really didn't say a whole to each other the whole night, but today we would be spending the day together and it shouldn't be awkward at all… that was the Seth in me; I was being sarcastic.

"Hi guys," Kirsten said when she met us at the door.

"Hey," we said as we walked in with Baze following.

Kirsten greeted the three of us and then gave a questionable look towards Baze. They hadn't met yet.

"Oh, Kirsten this is Baze," I introduced after realizing what the look was for.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Baze, Ryan has told us a lot about you," Kirsten said smiling and then reached her hand out for Baze to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cohen, Ryan has told me a lot about you too," Baze said politely and quietly.

"It's Kirsten and welcome," Kirsten replied with a little laugh.

"Since there is no Sophie attacking us, I take it the Cooper clan or Bullet clan or Cooper- Bullet clan, or the Cooper- Nichol- Bullet clan or the Cooper-At-," Seth started on a rant but Summer cut him off.

"So Julie and everyone arrived okay?" Summer asked as she rolled her eyes at her husband who continued to try to figure out the name thing. Baze thought it was quiet amusing; the rest of us just rolled our eyes.

"Yes everyone is great, Ethan and the Henrys will be here in about an hour," Kirsten replied as we followed her into the other room.

"Oh Summer," Julie said as she jumped up to greet everyone. Summer and Julie hugged as Seth and I greeted the Bullet and Adam and Kaitlin.

"Hi Julie, it's so good to see you," Summer said as she hugged Julie back.

"You're huge mama! BANG!" Bullet yelled, same old Bullet.

Marrying Julie didn't mellow him out any. But Gordon Bullet is the one man Julie Cooper didn't marry for money, first one since Jimmy anyway. Frank left her a when Max was two, couldn't handle it, I guess. I better than anyone know he's not cut out to be a father. Well Bullet came to the rescue, and he really cares about Max. Max knows that Bullet isn't his father, but he still considers him his father, sort of like me and Sandy. Julie and Bullet tied the knot just before Summer and Seth did. She seems pretty happy and Max and Kaitlin love the Bullet, so for once Julie actually succeeded at doing the right thing for her kids. Though Bullet is filthy rich, Julie is actually making her own money as a interior designer and doing very well for herself.

Kaitlin is doing awesome at Berkeley and will be graduating in the spring, she has been dating Adam for three years and they are really great together.

"Thank you, Bullet, I think," Summer said iffy and then went with Kaitlin, Julie and Kirsten into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fellas, I didn't know you were here," Sandy said when he walked in from outside.

"Hey, pops," Seth said with a laugh as he greeted his dad.

"Sandy, this is Baze, don't worry, I didn't kidnap him," I said after Sandy gave me a half hug.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Baze," Sandy said with a smile. Baze glanced over at Seth with an awkward look.

"What can I say, I am my father's son," Seth said shrugging with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you and know that Ryan did in fact not kidnap you," Sandy said with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you too, Sandy," Baze said with a small smile.

"So how was your night?" Sandy asked looking at me,

"Awkward, thank you of reminding of it," I replied smiling.

"Oh, kid, you better get used to it, because you have the whole day with her," Sandy said smiling and patting me on the back.

"Ah, yes, thanks," I said and then he led me away from the guys as they sat back down with Baze and Seth.

Sandy led me out on the deck, most likely to question me about Baze and his presences.

"What's up?" I asked confused but knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"So what is the story with Baze?" Sandy asked resting on the railing.

"He showed up at my place last night, Mark drove him down he said that his family can't survive life with Baze living there. So they are going to contact his social worker and the judge in charge of his case and recommend that Baze stay with me," I explained in a nutshell.

"Wow," is all that came out of Sandy's mouth.

"Yeah, kind of what I thought too," I replied with a small smile.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Sandy asked reacting to my weary smile.

"Of course, I just didn't think it would happen like this, he just showed up last night and it was as easy as that," I replied hoping Sandy wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"Oh, trust me kid, it will be anything but easy," Sandy said after a minute of silence.

"No, I know, trust me, I know. But Sandy I can do this, if anyone can do this, I can," I was arguing my point to Sandy once again and it was getting old.

"I didn't say you couldn't," Sandy replied turning to me.

"But you have been against from the beginning and you have been questioning me every step of the way. So that makes me think that you don't think I can, Sandy," I explained.

"I just want you to… you know, be ready for this," Sandy replied smiling.

"I know, Sandy, and I've told I am," I said smiling also.

"Alright, let's get back in there and have a great Thanksgiving day," Sandy said done talking about it I guess.

"He's really a great kid, you should talk to him," I said with a smile and then led him out.

Sandy smiled and followed me inside. We walked inside just in time to see Summer greeting Taylor at the door.

"Talk to her," Sandy whispered as she he walked past me.

"I did," I whispered after him.

The day went really well actually, Taylor and I of course kept our distance. But it seemed like everything else went well. The girls talked, the women talked, Sandy talked to Bullet and Jack, Seth and I talked to Ethan, and Baze seemed to really hit it off with Adam. All in all the day went great. I saw Sandy sitting down talking with Baze about things; Sandy was mostly doing the talking with an occasional shrug or a nod of the head by Baze. But they looked like they were getting along pretty well.

The next day we drove everyone to the airport, said our goodbyes and went on with our lives.

A week later, Brianna and Mark came down like they said they would, to negotiate the life of Baze. Today we meet with Baze's social worker, the judge, and their lawyer to sign over rights of Baze. The judge talked to Brianna and Mark first and I'm guessing they explained their reasoning. Then he called me in and asked me how I would be able to provide for Baze and if I would be a father or a friend. I explained everything the best I could, I told him the truth and what I thought about Baze. Then the judge called in Baze as the rest of us waited outside. He talked to Baze the longest; for about a half hour or so. Then he called us all in.

"I have come to my decision after talking to you all. I feel it is in the best interest of Basil King Walker, since he has no family willing or able to take him in, Baze would like to live with Ryan Atwood, and though I have my doubts, I am granting Ryan Atwood temporary custody of Basil Walker," The judge explained with an actual smile on his face.

Baze looked at me smiling big. I was surprised but happy.

"Temporary? What does that mean?" I asked a little confused.

"The arrangement will be temporary until the state is positive that this was a good match. You'll have three surprise visits from Beth, here, and she will determine if my decision was a correct one," The judge replied.

"You'll have to teenager ready your apartment, that means changing the office into a bedroom for Basil, no late nights out with the guys and for a while no girls staying after ten o'clock. Basil is your responsibility now and for awhile, your life. Basil has to be your number one priority, and from what the judge and I have gathered you understand that and are prepared for that and anything to come," Beth, Base's social worker, explained.

"I understand and everything you said will be done," I replied standing up to shake everyone's hands.

"Thank you guys," Baze said and then hugged his aunt and uncle, "and I apology for the way I was to you."

"It's okay, kid, you weren't happy, we understand that," Mark said a little more understanding than Brianna like normal.

Baze smiled and then turned to me, "you ready for this?" he asked shrugging.

"We better be, kid," I said smiling putting an arm around him like Sandy had done to me plenty of times, as we walked out.

It actually happened, Baze now depends on me to be there and take care of him. I suddenly was a little freaked out.

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile... Well this could be the end or i could do another or two, let me know what you think... but i will tell you the end is near... Review and let me know what you think! Thank you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Baze has been with me a month now and we are getting along pretty great. He's going to Berkeley High and is doing pretty well. I don't mean he's getting straight As or taking advanced classes, but he is holding a B average. Baze has only been sent to the principal office once and that was for punching a kid who called him a bastard. I grounded him for a couple days and gave him a good old Sandy Cohen lecture. He seems to be adjusting well and if he's not, he's not telling me. We haven't had our first surprise visit from Beth yet but I'm sure it will be coming soon. Work is good, I'm still working on that same huge deal, but I make sure I'm home by six every night and that I'm not wasting my weekend away by working. Sandy and Kirsten have been helping whenever I let them and have really connected with Baze. Taylor and I are dating, but that is it, nothing major, we go out every once in awhile but right now that is all that is going on. I told her I just wanted to take it slow and for once that is what Taylor is doing.

This week is Christmas and Baze is a little iffy, he's withdrawn and off to space most of the time, which worries me. But Baze gets to experience the Cohens on the holidays; Seth on Chrismukkah is enough for anyone. The airlines won't let Summer fly so Bullet is going to go pick them up with his private jet. It will be a lot like Thanksgiving minus Ethan and the Henrys. Ethan's family actually payed for him to go home and the Henrys are going to their families as well. But the Coop—Julie and her family will be here Christmas day after they have Christmas at their house with the all the Bullet men and their wives and girlfriends. Seth and Summer will be here the day before Christmas Eve and will go home the day after the New Year. Taylor is even coming because **I **invited her instead of Summer or Kirsten. But Chrismukkah is still a few days away so work still goes even though Sandy is on winter break and so is Baze and Sophie, so they all enjoying time off as I work my tail off just to have Christmas Eve off. If Baze gets bored at home, he'll call Sandy or Kirsten and they will go and get him and he'll hang out there until I get out. It seems to be working well and like I said everyone is getting along pretty well.

"Hey kid," Sandy said when he and Baze walked in my office at lunch.

"Hey, food, awesome," I said once I saw that they were both holding white take out bags from the deli.

"Figured you'd be busy so we thought we would bring you lunch," Baze said smiling as he sat the sack on my desk.

"Yeah, Sophie and Kirsten are out with friends and we weren't doing anything," Sandy added as they both sat down.

"We even brought J.J. a sandwich," Baze said smiling.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," I said taking out my sandwich and saving the work I had just done.

"How's it going? The whole office seems pretty hectic?" Sandy asked with a smile.

"We're busy but it's all just because we want be out of here tomorrow, They say if we get some last minute touches done on the movie theater and the condos then we can be out of here by noon tomorrow, a day early," I explained and then took a bite.

They were going to let us all go the day before Christmas Eve but they changed their minds to two days before. Everyone was happy.

"That's great," Sandy said truly happy.

"Yeah, we're all pretty happy about it," I said with a laugh.

The three of us ate and then J.J. came in and told me that some of the big wigs wanted to meet with me. So I packed up, said bye to the guys and walked them out.

"Ryan, come on in," Bruce, one of the principals, said after I knocked on his door.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bullman?" I asked as I walked in a little nervous.

"Have a seat, Ryan," Bruce replied not helping the butterflies in my stomach disappear at all.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh, not all, Ryan, I just called you in here to let you know how great you are doing with this project. You have been working harder than anyone these past few months and I just wanted to congratulate you for it," Bruce, replied with a laugh.

"Oh, Thank you, but I haven't worked any harder than anyone else here," I said relieved as I relaxed a little.

"Well some of us big guys, would like to disagree," Bruce said smiling.

"Well, thanks but I'm just doing my job," I said also smiling.

"You go the extra mile with every client and with this big project we've noticed a couple times you still here after everyone is gone, you taking blue prints home with you. Trust me, Ryan, your work has not gone unnoticed," Bruce countered.

"Thank you, sir," I said and then looked down to hide my red face.

"Now how about we get to the real reason why I called you here," He said with that same smile. I looked up confused again but the smile told me it was probably good.

"The company would like to make you senior associate of the company alongside Anthony," Bruce revealed, it was a lot better than I expected. I was stunned.

"Wow," I said quietly as it sunk in a little bit more. I sat up rubbing the back of my neck, amazed.

"Thank you so much," I said as I stood up to shake Bruce's hand when I realized I was still sitting in his office and probably should say something.

"You are very welcome, kid, and you deserved it you worked hard. You know you are the youngest to ever be made a senior associate in the company's history. Congratulations," Bruce replied as he shook my hand.

"Thank you, I'm honored," I said smiling from ear to ear.

"It will be official after the holidays, and that is when you and your assistant will make the move to your new corner office. But we just wanted to give you the news before the holidays, you know Merry Christmas from the company," Bruce explained.

"So what will my hours be like?" I asked curious because of Baze.

"You'll have the same hours you have now, you'll just get paid more and have more authority and say in what goes on," he replied, I hoped he understood why I was asking.

"Great, thank you again," I said smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Bullman but Mr. Schindler is on the phone for you," Bruce's secretary said on the p.a. system.

"Thank you Denise," Bruce said looking around me to her.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but we will have to cut this short," he said looking at me again.

"Thank you, sir, thank you," I sounded like a broken record.

"I think you have thanked me quiet enough, and its Bruce, Ryan, just Bruce," Bruce replied with a little laugh.

"Alright, well, thanks Bruce," I said and then turned to leave.

I was on cloud nine as I pushed the button on the elevator; this was great news and was totally unexpected. J.J would be happy too. I knew just when I would announce the news to my family too, what's better than a Chrismukkah promotion announcement.

"What did he want? Did you get into trouble?" J.J. asked when I walked off the elevator, hiding my excitement.

"He, ah, just wanted to talk about the deal," I replied not showing any emotion at all as she followed me into my office.

"What about?" J.J continued as I sat down. I couldn't hide it anymore, I smiled wide.

"What?" she asked annoyed and excited.

"You and I are moving up," I said smiling. J.J. looked at me confused and then smiled as big as me.

"You got promoted?" she asked excited.

"Yes, I am now Ryan Atwood, Senior Associate," I said as I stood up.

"So I am, J.J. Trenton, Senior Associate's secretary," J.J said with a laugh. We were both excited and surprised. If we weren't so professional and if I was a little more like Seth, I'm sure we would have danced around my office, we settled for hugging. We celebrated for a little while longer until J.J.'s phone rang at her desk, telling me I had to go to the site.

"Hey everybody," I said when I walked in my parents' house after work that same day.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" Kirsten asked as she hugged me.

"Good, ah pretty good. I don't have to work tomorrow so that is always good," I replied hugging her back.

"That's great kid, you can go with me to pick up Seth and Summer on Wednesday," Sandy said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, what time?" I asked as I grabbed a sprite from the fridge.

"Bullet said they should land about three so I think we should leave here around noon," Sandy explained as I sat down next to him.

"Alright, yeah," I replied as Baze and Sophie walked in the kitchen.

"Hi Ryan," Sophie said and then hugged me.

"Hey, Soph, how are you?" I asked hugging her.

"Good, I'm excited for Chrismukkah, aren't you?" she asked smiling.

"Yes I am," I replied also smiling as I tried to hide my promotion.

"Sophie was just explaining to me the concept of Chrismukkah," Baze said smiling as he leaned on the counter.

"Oh you better get used to it because Seth will tell you more than once while he is here how he came up with the holiday, so just be aware. I've known the guy almost ten years and he still feels the need to tell me every year," I explained to Baze as the rest of them agreed.

No one had warmed up to Baze as much as Sophie, Baze was Sophie's new best friend, in her eyes anyway. When we come over Sophie bypasses me and goes to Baze now.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Kirsten asked as she stirred whatever she was making.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, I meant you guys are staying for dinner," Kirsten said with a laugh.

"That's what I thought," I said and then stood up to go to the bathroom.

After dinner, Baze and I didn't stay very long; we talked for a little longer but then headed home.

"Are you okay?" I asked Baze on the way up to the apartment. He had been pretty quiet tonight.

"Yeah," Baze replied as the elevator doors opened.

"Are you sure?" I asked not buying it.

"Yeah, just the holidays weren't always that great in my house and being with your family makes it suck less," Baze replied as I unlocked the door.

"I know what you mean, I was the same way. But that's different now, you're with us and though Chrismukkah doesn't always go as planned in the Cohen family, it usually turns out to be a pretty great day, so don't worry about it," I said smiling and remembering my first Chrismukkah.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't change how I feel right now," Baze said and then turned to go his room.

I sighed and once again appreciated what Sandy and Kirsten went through. I started to straighten things up a bit, I put the dishes in the dish washer and ran that and then cleaned up some things that were lying around in the living room. After that I checked my phone to see if I had any messages, I did from Taylor.

"Hey, what's up, I saw you called?" I said when Taylor answered.

"I was wondering if Kirsten needed any help cooking on Chrismukkah or if I should bring anything, or something, I could make peach tort if she wanted," Taylor rambled.

"I don't know, I was just there but I don't know. Why do you call her?" I replied smiling.

"Oh, alright, yeah, duh, what was I thinking, duh you don't live with Kirsten how would you know if she needed help or anything," Taylor continued.

"I'm sure she would love your help, Taylor, just call her and see," I said still smiling at my girlfriend.

"Okay. Hey, do you have to work tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Nope, I'm off until the 29th," I replied as I stood up and headed for the kitchen for something to drink.

"That's nice; do you want to do something tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, I have some last minute shopping to do, I still have to get something for Summer and Kirsten, you can help me," I replied smiling. I had the rest of the family taken care of.

"Of course, that will be so fun!" Taylor nearly yelled into the phone she was so excited.

"Okay, how about we pick you up about eleven," I said laughing.

"Okay, good night Ryan, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite," Taylor said as the door bell rang and I shook my head in amazement at how crazy she was.

"Good night, Taylor," I said and then hung up as I made my way to answer the door.

"Hello Ryan," Beth said when I opened the door.

"Hi Beth, come in," I said moving out of her way.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked as she walked in and looked around.

I was glad that I cleaned up when I got home.

"We are good, really good actually," I said shutting the door.

"Baze is in his room, I'll get him," I added as I walked towards the hallway.

"I'll come with," She said smiling as she followed me.

"Right, because you have to check to see if his room his fit for a teenager," I said turning to her.

"Exactly," Beth said shaking her head and smiling.

"Hey, Baze, Beth is here," I said knocking on his door.

"Come in," Baze said through the door.

I opened the door and Beth and I walked in. Baze was sitting on his bed reading the latest Atomic County. Kirsten and I had taken Baze shopping for thing for his room the week he moved here and it was official. Baze said he felt odd about letting us buy things for him at first but he loosened up as the day went on. We had gotten a twin bed, a dresser, a desk, a pretty sweet IChair, Kirsten bought him a laptop and some other things to dress up the room. She bought him some cool baseball paintings and pictures. His room was sweet, it didn't even look like the same room after we painted it a hunter's green. We defiantly teenager readied the room.

"Hello, Basil," Beth said smiling and looking around approving as she went.

"Hi Beth," Baze said as he sat the comic book down and stood up.

"Looks like Ryan, really hooked you up," Beth said smiling as I stood in the doorway.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome," Baze agreed as he looked back at me.

"Beth, would you like anything?" I asked as she continued to check out the room.

"We have tea, orange juice, Mellow yellow, Water, you can have whatever you want," I added standing up straighter.

"Ah, tea would be great thanks," she replied as she turned to look at me.

"Of course," I said and then turned to get it.

Before I got back to Baze's room they were heading down the hallway towards me.

"How about we have a seat and talk about how things are going," Beth said still smiling, it was almost a fake smile, I figured.

"Sure, let's go in the living room," I said grabbing her drink and grabbing Baze a Mellow Yellow.

Beth sat in the chair and Baze and I sat on the couch. The questioning began.

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING!**

"So Baze, I called your school last week and they said that you are doing well. They faxed me over a progress report and your grades are better than they have ever been. Good job. They also told me about your altercation with a student your first week. Ryan, how did you handle that situation?" Beth started as she looked through Baze's file. Baze's file was a lot thinner than mine and I am thankful for that. For Baze's sake, because God knows I wouldn't wish my past on anyone.

"Ah… yeah… I grounded him for a weekend and explained to him how fighting didn't solve anything and how you talk with your mouth and not your fists," I replied remembering times where Sandy had used those same words.

Beth just shook her head in approval as she continued to scan Baze's file. I looked at Baze who was seated next to me. He had is hands folded in his lap and was burning holes in the wall above the TV. Though I was happy that Beth was finally here for the first meeting, I did wish that it happened when Baze was having the holiday blues. But I'm that is why Beth came when she did. Holidays bring out the best and worst in people there was no doubt in my mind about that. In my life I had had some pretty awful holidays and yet because of the Cohens I had some pretty great ones. But tonight wasn't about me, my time being a kid facing a social worker was over, tonight was about Baze.

"So Basil, how are you adjusting?" Beth asked as she closed the folder and rested her elbows on it.

"Wh… What do you mean?" Baze asked finally looking away from the wall at Beth for a split second.

"I mean like how is school? Have you made any friends? Play sports yet? How do you get along with Ryan and his family? Things like that," Beth cleared up taking out a pen and grabbing her clipboard with note paper on it that at the top read _Basil Walker and Ryan Atwood_.

"Oh… school is good like you said; it's a nice school better than piedmont academically and even athletic too… I guess. I have… ah… a couple friends, I guess. Some guys I met in class and I sit with at lunch. I'm waiting for baseball start in March. Basketball already started and I didn't get the chance to sign up, I was enrolled too late and then with the fight…" Baze explained trailing off and look back at me and then Beth again.

"Ryan and I get along great and so do the Cohens and I. Sophie, Ryan's six year old sister, is pretty funny, she gets it from her dad and brother. She makes me laugh. Kirsten… ah… Ryan's… ah m-mom… mom, is a great cook and I can tell she really cares for her family. Sandy, Ryan's dad, he's funny and talks a lot, but we hang out and talk about sports and stuff, he's a Law professor at Berkeley so he's on break this week too, so I have been hanging out at their house when Ryan is working. They are all a lot of fun. Seth, Ryan's best friend and his brother, he lives in Providence, Rhode Island with his wife, Summer. They are funny and seem really great together. Seth created the comic I was reading my room, he's a really great artist and he talks a lot too. Summer works for an eco safe company called GEORGE. They are due to have their baby next month…" Baze finished. I really enjoyed hearing him talk about the family, I was glad that they got along so well. Not that I questioned if they would, especially Sandy and Baze. It was just nice hearing him talk about them like that. Baze turned to me smiled shyly at me quickly before sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palms of his hands.

Beth jotted notes down as he talked and then looked up after she finished, "So Ryan, how is work going? What are you hours?" she asked looking past Baze and at me.

"Work is great, actually, better than ever. I usually work from 7:00 or 8:00 to about 5:30 or 6:00," I replied shifting my weight. The cat was going to have come out of the bag.

"I was actually called in to one of my boss's offices today and given a promotion. I am now one of two Senior Associates," I added smiling, at the news Baze swirled around smiling.

"Sweet, why didn't you tell us?" Baze asked straightening up.

"I was going to announce it on Chrismuk—Christmas to everyone," I replied smiling at his happiness.

"Congratulations," Beth said smiling as she wrote it down.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Baze, how do you get to school?" Beth asked getting back to business.

"Well, ah, Kirsten takes me when she drops of Sophie at her school unless Ryan doesn't have to work until eight, if he doesn't he takes me," Baze replied turning back to Beth.

"Does Mrs. Cohen pick you up as well?" Beth asked. Baze nodded 'yes'.

"Ryan, what is going on with you love life?" Beth asked abruptly. I was a little taken aback at the serious change of subject that had just occurred.

"Um… I have a steady girlfriend. We went to high school together and dated after we graduated and then broke up when she moved to New York about a year ago. But she is back now and we are taking it slow," I replied slowly and quietly.

"She doesn't spend the night does she?" Beth asked as she jotted down more notes.

"No… she comes over for dinner once in awhile but she does not stay the night nor after ten," I replied, I was sort of getting tired of the questions, but I knew she was just doing her job and making sure Baze was safe.

"Have you had any contact with you father, Basil?" Beth asked, she sort of acted like she didn't want to ask this one, which is understandable. Baze's father was still a tense subject for Baze and he nearly gave a death glare anytime I asked him about him.

I looked at Baze when he didn't answer, his hands were back in his lap and he had found his spot on the wall, making the hole bigger.

"Baze?" I said prompting him after some silence.

"Ah… no, I haven't called him and he hasn't called me, and I don't want to or what him to," Baze said bringing his gaze back down to earth. I squeezed his shoulder with the hand I had laid behind him on the back to the couch when we were sat down. I squeezed his shoulder letting him know I was here and it was alright, like Sandy had done plenty of times for me. Baze glanced over at me with a thankful look.

Beth did say anything this time, she just wrote down what Baze said and then flipped through her notes. After she was done she looked up at us smiling.

"Well you did it boys, first surprise check up was success," Beth said and then stood up smiling as we joined her.

"Thank you, Beth so much," I said shaking her hand.

"Thank yourselves, you did it. But remember you have two more before I can rule this permanent," Beth said as she picked up her things and went to the door.

"Yes, thank you," I said smiling as Baze stood beside me.

" You're very welcome," she said with a laugh, "Merry Christmas, Gentlemen, have a good one," Beth said as she walked out.

"Thanks you too," we said in unison as we waited for her to enter the elevator and disappear.

We waited until the doors closed and I closed the door to fist bump. We were pretty happy.

"That has to brighten up the holidays for you," I said with a laugh as we headed back to the living room.

"That… and you promotion, I can't believe you didn't say anything," Baze said also with a laugh.

"I more put together than my best friend in that subject, though there were times tonight where I wasn't. There were a couple times where I almost slipped up," I said sitting down.

"Do me a favor and don't say anything to anyone, so it will be a surprise for everyone else," I said flipping on the TV.

"Yeah, no problem," Baze said smiling. "I wouldn't want to ruin that for ya," he added sitting all the way back.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I went through the guide to find something to watch.

Baze and I talked about the meeting and the day as we watched TV and then packed it up to go to bed knowing that it would be a long day with Taylor tomorrow.

It had turned out to be a pretty damn good day.

A/N: SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS... IT'S LATE AND I'M TRIED BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS UP! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THE END IS COMING, GUYS AND GALS! I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T GO ON MUCH LONGER... NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST! :(... THANKS AGAIN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPT! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

It's been almost three years since I met Baze at the Oakland site and things are going very well. Beth cleared me to get full custody of Baze about ten months after Baze came to live with me. Kirsten and Taylor threw a big part at the house, everyone was there. Seth and Summer were supposed to some in town the week following the to meet with Marvel and some movie producers about making the Atomic County a movie, they came early to go to the party so they got to be there too.

Taylor and I got married a year ago. The three of us are actually looking house. Things are going really well. She's three months pregnant.

Work is beyond great, Senior Associate is treating me pretty well. The big project is going along fine, right on time, we are expecting it to be done in the next six months.

Things have really worked out. I find myself pinching myself every once in awhile. If you had told me ten years ago that I would be a senior associate at a big architecture company, have a seventeen year old kid and doing well for myself, I don't think I would have believed you. But it was true, work was good, the family is good, and everything is great.

Seth and Summer are great parents, even Seth is a great dad and there was no question that Summer would be a great mom. On January 27th, 2015 at 2:32 in the morning east coast time, Hannah Elisabeth Cohen was born and at 1:00 in the morning west coast time, Seth called me to tell me. A week later the west coast Cohens went and met the new addition. Hannah is three and the big sister to Chase Elias Cohen who was born this past april.

Baze adjusted well at school and didn't have another fight since the one he had at the very beginning. He will be graduating this year and couldn't be more excited. He is the team captain for his baseball team and the starting short stop for the varsity team. The team went to semi-finals and lost his first year there and then the next year they went to the finals and won. He has two guys that I think he considers his best friends, Jordon Kerrigan and Rafe Hyrum, I would say. Jordon and Rafe have been friends with Baze since he moved to Berkeley high and they were both on the baseball team with him. They hangout quite a bit, play video games, baseball, talk about girls, go to the movies, stuff like that. Baze even has a girlfriend, Lily, they get along really great. She is smart; she is their valedictorian for their class. They have been dating since their junior year. I don't think it is really anything serious, they're serious but I don't think he will marry her. But I could be wrong.

"Baze, we have to go! You don't want to be late for your own graduation," I said through the door of Baze's room.

"Yeah, coming," Baze replies, he sounds nervous, of course I was nervous on my graduation too.

"Can I come in?" I ask after knocking again.

"Yeah, ah, sure," Baze replies and I let myself in.

"You okay, kid," I asked as I sat down at his computer chair and he was sitting on his bed tying his shoes.

"Yeah… ah… just can't believe I'm here, two and half years ago I thought I wasn't going to make to this day. Thanks," Baze said not looking up at me.

"I knew you'd be here," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you did, but I'm sure if you didn't you wouldn't have done any of this for me," Baze said standing up and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ah… I wouldn't be too sure," is all I said still smiling.

"We proved them wrong kid, anyone who questioned us, we proved wrong. I couldn't have done that for you, you did this on your own, you had the power," I said standing up and then catching myself, I sounded a whole lot like Sandy there; I smiled inside and laughed at myself.

"Sandy much?" Baze asked turning and smiling at me. Three short years and he had the Sandy lines down to a T.

"Yeah, a little," I said with a laugh.

"Nothing to be nervous about, kid, you did it, you're just getting the paper that proves it," I added serious now.

"Thanks, Ryan, for everything," Baze said with a smile as he picks up his cap and gown.

"You're very welcome. Now, are you ready to do this. Because I know a group of people that ready to take plenty of pictures of you getting that diploma?" I asked patting him on the back.

"Yep, all ready," he said smiling and then led the way out.

As I watched Baze cross the stage, I thought about the last three years and what we've been through; stabbings, aunts and uncles, driving lessons, baseball, love, all the things that make life and more and we had made it. We made it, not many thought we would, but we did. We did and I would say we did it pretty well too, not too many arguments, no more than any other normal family. I smiled like any other father that day watching their kid walk across that stage. Baze may not ever call me dad, like I probably won't ever call Sandy dad, but we know the connection we have. That is just one of those things that don't have to be said to be known. Baze has a family now that cares about him and loves him; you don't always have to be blood to be family. In some cases, blood just isn't thicker than water.

**THE END**

**A/N: I REALLY HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I FEEL LIKE MY FIRST FAN FIC HAS BEEN A SUCCESS! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT READ AND REVIEWED! IT HELPED ME ALOT! THANK YOU! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
